


Undying love that's unforgotten

by semisEmi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisEmi/pseuds/semisEmi
Summary: Suna rarely finds something or someone that catches his interest, it just happened that the Miya twins' younger sister is one of them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 126
Kudos: 394





	1. Familliar Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought that my first contribution the this fandom will be SemiShira but here goes nothin', lem'me share some self-indulgent fanfic i wrote because i'm bored and stucked inside my shitty home.

He never really cared much about anything, aside from his phone, volleyball, and sleep. 

Even when rumors of him and Osamu are dating, they didn't even bothered correcting them and even tried to play around a bit with some fan service. That means nothing though, they're bros. Even if seeing Osamu's face is more than sometimes equivalent to seeing Atsumu's.

He didn't cared when a girl confessed to her before, telling him how she had been in love with him since their 3rd year middle school only for him to reject her by telling he doesn't remember her.

But when a girl appeared at the doorstep of the gym one day during their morning practice with two letters in hand, he was unusually curious. Especially so since she looked like she wants nothing more than to walk away from the gym and to never step a foot in there again.

"Oh, Ayumu!" he remembered Ojiro waving at her as he approached her, "What brings you here?" he asked, eyeing the letter in hand.

The girl, whose eyes seemed familliar, gave them a simple bow of her head as a greeting before speaking in a soft manner. "Dumb and dumber are sick, i'm here to just tell you that." she simply replied.

He almost choked a laugh by hearing the words dumb and dumber, he didn't even need an explanation to know who she was referring to but it did got him curious as to what's this girl's relation with the twins.

The girl left just as quick as she appeared. He can tell that she's a first year based on the pin on her necktie, but that fact only made him curious even further. Thankfully, it's not only him who was curious, it was Akagi who actually walked up to their ace and asked the question everyone have in their minds at the moment.

"Who was that?" the libero asked.

Ojiro turned his attention from the ball to the libero and cocked a brow, "The twin's youngest sister, Ayumu." he answered.

Now that was a surprise.

Neither of the twins had told anyone about another sibling, Ojiro only knows her because he had known the Miyas since 4th grade in elementary school.

Two days of peace and solitude without any rowdy and abnoxious twins around, they finally kicked their way back. Though Kita prohibited them from practice until next week in order to avoid them getting sick again, they didn't liked the idea but they're just ants compared to the captain's cold logic anyways and ended up being the club's ball boy.

"So," he started when their homeroom ended, he nudged Osamu who's seated on his left. "A sister?" he asked.

The twin visibly grimaced, though his expression remained just as deadpanned as usual. He didn't even bothered to turn to him, his eyes just remained glue at the sight outside their classroom window.

"What about it?" 

Suna raised an eyebrow at the sour reply, "You never told us you have one, Ojiro-san did." he said, leaning on his elbow to keep facing the wing spiker.

"Why do we have to? It's like telling someone 'oh we have parents.'." Osamu rolled his eyes.

"That's kinda not in the same page." he deadpanned at his logic but Osamu just shrugged it off.

"Why do you care about wether we have another sibling anyways? It's not like we're gonne let you meet her."

Suna let a lazy grin on his face, "Dunno, she's cute." he said, almost barking out laughing when Osamu turned to his direction with a frown.

"Don't even think about it." he hissed.

"Oh? Sis-con?" he snickered.

Their conversation was cut there when the teacher finally arrived, Osamu acted all annoyed at him even after practice until he treat him to some meat buns.

After that, he and the other 2nd years regulars often met the newly-introduced sister a few times along the hallways or just spot the girl anywhere around the school, all by herself. 

Suna already guessed that things between the twins and their sister isn't the best but he didn't expected it to be this bad. The three never did spoke a word to each other even if they clearly saw or passed by one another, the twins would often frown or scowl when a teammate even brought the topic of sister up.

Gin and him mostly witness the scene and would share looks of confusion but neither of them brought it up. The twins clearly doesn't like talking about her and they don't want to deal with a foul-mood Atsumu when his regular attitude is already foul to the bone.

One day though, when they decided to eat up in the roof for lunch, except Atsumu who's retaking an exam he failed, Osamu suddenly decided it's a good time to talk about it.

"I know you guys feel awkward about how we interact with our sister, sorry 'bout that." he said out of nowhere, almost choking Ginjima on the rice ball he was eating.

Suna though, he just snorted. "You mean the 'lack of interaction.'?" he asked, earning a roll of eyes from the wing spiker twin.

"That's just how we are." Osamu said.

"Even back at home?" Suna pry, earning a look from Ginjima who's telling him to shut up.

"Yes. Even at home." Osamu deadpanned, not looking offended at all. "You can ask, it's not like we keep it as a secret." he sighed.

"Oh?" Suna raised an eyebrow at him, "So? Why do you act like strangers?" he asked not holding back at all.

Osamu stared at him for a moment and he just wriggled his brows at the twin. "You don't really hold back, do you?" he asked.

"Just answer the damn question, Miya." Suna waved, "Don't you know how weird it is to watch you siblings have this sort of tension, you feel like any wrong move and you're out to kill each other." he explained with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, i also get that kinda feeling around when you three meet." Gin agreed, putting down his food to take a sip of his drink. "Like you three walks on eggshell."

Osamu looked away, a small frown on his face. "We weren't like that before." he said.

Gin and Suna just shared a look but said nothing to let the wing spiker continue.

"We used to be close like normal siblings are." 

"What happened then? Was it because you twins are abnoxious?" the middle blocker snorted, earning a weak glare from Osamu.

"You're making it harder to tell." he said.

"I'm trying to make it easier but sure." 

Osamu just shook his head, "Long story short, things changed when she got into a big accident when we were in 5th grade and she was in 4th." he said.

Okay, that does caught Suna off guard that the piece of meatball between his chopstick rolled on the ground. I mean, who would've thought that the abnoxious twins actually have this kinda tragic background story regarding their family? No one.

"You don't have to force it out, we won't pry anymore." Gin apologetically said but Osamu just waved.

"Nah, it's years ago. It doesn't bother me anymore." he said but they can tell it still does. "Besides, i think it'll be better if i let it out for a bit." he let a sad smile on and stared at the ground.

Suna shifted in his seat, "Let it out on us? Why not Atsumu?" he asked.

"That idiot hates talking about it." is Osamu's simple reply. "Probably because he blamed himself about the accident." 

Silence fell on them after that, Gin warily looking around with the heavy atmosphere while Suna try to relax himself and act cools like how he usually is.

After a sip on his drink, Osamu continued.

"It was the usual hit-and-run accident, the bastard who ran her over escaped." he stated, a hint of anger underneath his calm demeanor. "Since she was always with us, she's not used to being all by herself and certainly doesn't know the way home back then. That day though, i happened to catch a cold so it was only 'Tsumu and her that's supposed to get back home together." 

Osamu took a tired pause after that, "'Tsumu, being the dumbass he is, still attended the volleyball practice and told her to try and go home all by herself for once. We usually let her wait in the gym and go home together but 'Tsumu's in a really bad mood that day." 

Suna felt something stir up in his gut, maybe annoyance? Towards the 5th grader Atsumu who actually said that to his younger sister, but he said nothing. They were kids, way too young to even get blamed from something like this.

"She did went home alone, tried to at least. She ended up in the road, crossed but went unnoticed by the drivers since she was too small and was by herself. Crash and bam then the next thing i knew was she's in a hospital bed wrapped by tons of bandages and an annoyingly loud machine."

Gin's face scrunched up by the story, just as much as Suna's face turned into a frown. Osamu shrugged though, "I was a 5th grader, i was sick, i didn't know what was going on right away but when i saw our parents crying, i thought 'oh shit, something just got fucked up.' and i was right."

"Did the fact that Atsumu left her by herself got something to do with your current relationship?" Ginjima asked quietly, catching Osamu's attention.

They didn't missed the solemn look that crossed Osamu's face before the corner of his lips slightly turned up.

"No one blamed 'Tsumu." he answered. "It's not that fact that made us this way." 

"Then what is?" the middle blocker asked.

"It's the fact that she couldn't remember anything when she woke up four days after the accident."


	2. Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How cliché to meet at such place, Suna just wants his drink.

_"The doctor diagnosed it as Retrogade amnesia, i don't really know what that was back then but she apparently couldn't remember who she was before the accident."_

_"W-Was that permanent..?"_

_"Not really. She didn't recognized me nor 'Tsumu, not even our parents. She was clueless about everything, wary of us when we try to approach her."_

_"You didn't tried to make her remember?"_

_"Of course we did." he rolled his eyes, "'Tsumu almost cried blood just to make her remember but all we received was a blink. Things started going down after that, she completely treated us as strangers and focused on learning things again even though she had a hard time making new memories. I remember how we always told her we're her brothers but she just stared blankly at us."_

_"It...wasn't treated? Her memories never came back?"_

_Osamu's expression tightened._

_"You could say that, if there's actually a way to do so." Osamu's expression remained the same, if not tightened even more. "She started recalling memories along the way, not entirely but surely."_

_His and Gin's expression brightened a bit, only to drop just as fast._

_"But things never went back to how it was."_

He jolted awake when a hand rested itself on his shoulder and hit his knee under his desk and was greeted by Atsumu's laughters as he pointed a finger at him.

"Man, we're you having a nightmare or something?!" he barked out laughing again, Ginjima right behind him with a tired look already and a bentou in hand.

 _"It's about you and your family issues i was having a nightmare about."_ he thought to himself before standing up and glared at the blonde. "Yeah, i had blonde hair in my dream like yours, it's the worst." he spat before walking pass him and ignoring his offended noises.

"Where are you going?" Ginjima asked.

"Gonna get some drink." is all he said before leaving their classroom.

It's already been a week since Osamu told them about how their relationship with their younger sister got trashed, it's also been a week since the exact same scenario kept repeating itself on his head whenever he's trying to get some sleep. It's not helping either that they never talked about it again after that and they respected that decision. They didn't pry any further.

_But that doesn't mean he's not bothered about it._

He don't know why it bothers him so much, it's none of his business yet he can't help but to stick his nose in there. There's just something about it that bothers him so much, he can't pinpoint exactly what it is though. Maybe because he finally got to see the twins' greatest weakness? If you can even call it a weakness in the first place.

He just groaned and pushed his hair back in distress, finally reaching the nearest vending machine and pushing the button for the iced coffee he currently got into. He grumpily poked the straw in and enjoyed the drink, he'd been having a hard time sleeping for the past few days already, which is weird because he's _the_ Suna Rintarou. Sleeping is his specialty, aside from bending his torso at least.

"Excuse me." his thoughts came to a halt when a voice spoke from behind, turning to see the owner or the voice and almost choking on his drink when the other person that's been causing his nightmares stood there.

The twin's sister blinked at him worriedly, "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to him. "Sorry for startling you." she apologized.

He just waved a hand and accepted the cloth to wipe the liquid he managed to splutter out disgustingly, "N-No, it's fine." he said.

She blinked again and raised an eyebrow as if realizing something. "Oh, Osamu's boyfriend." she said flatly.

His eyes twitched at that, to think that even the sister had caught the rumors. "I'm no one's boyfriend, especially not the twins'." he corrected for the first time since the rumor started, somehow feeling the need to.

She hummed and pushed a button on the vending machine behing him, he's thoughtful enough to move aside and let the girl have her sweet tea. "That's not what i've heard but sure." she said.

Another twitch left his eye, he thought for a moment that she may be the complete opposite of her brothers when she gently apologized and even lent him her hanky but the familliar cockiness behind her words proved him otherwise.

Maybe the attitude runs in the family?

"A Miya indeed." he muttered under his breath, not expecting any reply but received anyway.

"You know me or somethin'?" she asked, face as deadpanned as Osamu's but with just a tad bit hint of surprise.

He just spared her a glance, "Twins' sister, right? Saw you dropped by the gym." is his short reply.

"Wow, didn't expected to meet my brother's significant other like this." she mused.

He didn't know what to feel at that statement, annoyed that she's purposely calling him Osamu's lover or curious by how she actually reffered to the wing spiker as her brother.

Either way, he just frowned.

"I'm neither his significant nor other." he said but she just shrugged and offered a hand.

"If that's what you say, i'm Miya Ayumu by the way." she said, a small smile on her lips.

He knows that already though, _her name and her past. Yikes._

He reluctantly accepted the hand, "Suna Rintarou" the twins probably wouldn't be happy when they found out about this, but he doubt that she'll even tell them so who cares.

When she pulled back, she gave him a wave. "It's nice to meet you and all but my food's waiting for me so," she said and walked past him. "See 'ya around, Suna-san."

He stared at her retreating back in silent, probably longer than he intended since when he came back to reality, she's already nowhere in sight. His eyes dropped on the cloth in his hand, a soft pastel yellow hanky with her initials on it and stains of the coffee he wiped off of him using it. He decided to shrug it off and pocketed it, he can probably just wash it and return it to the owner, if she would even want it back anyways.

The walk back to their classroom was just as quiet as it could get, except for the students that lingers around the hallways and that his brain is kinda screaming at him about what just happened back there, did he really just spoke with the youngest Miya? The one who's been driving him shitless the past few days along with her idiotic brothers? He almost wants to laugh when the word Fate popped inside his head.

"What took 'ya so long, Sunarin?! 'Samu almost ate 'yer lunch!" Atsumu greeted him as soon as he entered the room, face stuffed by the rice ball he and his brother have for lunch.

 _"It's your sister."_ he thought to himself as he took the seat between Osamu and Gin. "Can't decide what to drink." he reasoned cooly and focused on his food.

As the comical chats of Atsumu and Gin about a match they saw on TV yesterday fade in the background, his thoughts drifted towards the girl.

She doesn't look like she harbors ill feelings towards her brothers, she reffered to them as her siblings properly so why is it that their relationship seems so strained.

If Osamu noticed the frown on his face, he thankfully didn't commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments motivated me so here it is lmao


	3. Miya Ayumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Ayumu's thoughts.

Living with no memories of almost half of your life is challenging, hard and almost lonely.

Living in a home surrounded by people that's supposed to be her family yet feels like strangers gives her that heavy feeling down the pit of her stomach.

She's 16, yet only 6 years of memories are in her head. 6 years worth of her trying to be her own self, trying to reconnect, and trying to learn all those she had lost in that fateful day.

That was scary.

Waking up with identical faces wailing in front of her, a couple that's literally screaming somewhere in room and doctors rushing in. Those were the memories she first created after waking up from what seems to be a long, long sleep.

To her, they were just strangers. She can't remember who they were, she can't remember why she was there, she couldn't even remember who she was in the first place. 

But when the words finally left her mouth, they way the look of horror crossed their faces somehow made her heart ache.

She can't remember much after that, except for the identical boys that keeps bothering her everyday. They kept on talking to her even though she can't find her words, they brought different things over and tell her about it as if she had known it all her life, which she probably did, but all she could do was give them a blank stare. 

Though she had a hard time making new memories, she eventually remembered their names, the identical duo and the couple.

They are her family, her brothers and parents.

Osamu and Atsumu kept on visiting her, trying to make her guess who is who and ended up crying when she fails. She learned that they're twins after that but she still couldn't tell which twin is which.

One day, a month since she got into the accident, they came again. They have a ball in hand and is covered with sweat. Atsumu, as he introduced himself before talking, told her about how they just won a match during the sports festival. They took turns on telling about how they spiked a ball accross the net, about how Osamu had been chosen to play as the setter for a set and Atsumu during the next.

They looked like they had tons of fun, she can tell that they enjoyed the game and the event but one question gnawed behind her head.

_"Why are you telling me all this?"_

The two comically stopped and gaped at her, eyes wide as if she just asked an impossible question.

 _"What do you mean? Of course we're telling you because you like volleyball, right?!"_ Atsumu tried to cover the look of surprise with a grin.

Her face remained still, tilting ever slightly. 

_"What's volleyball?"_

That one question was all it took for Atsumu to drop the ball on the ground, grin turning into a look of horror like what she saw when she spoke her first word to them after waking up.

As if the world was ending, he grabbed her shoulders and stared at her. _"V-Volleyball! The one we plays when mom and dad let us go to the gym at the park on weekend! The sport we watch on tv after dinner!"_ he said, sobbing right after.

Osamu picked up the ball that rolled off the ground and showed it to her, _"This volleyball, Ayumu."_ he said quietly but she can see the frown on his features.

She just stared at the ball, studying the blue and yellow color of it and the worn out parts around. She blinked once, twice, thrice, but nothing comes to mind.

 _"You don't...remember?"_ Atsumu mumbled.

She just tipped her head to the side and let a confused expression on her face.

_"Am i supposed to?"_

Her memories might be hazy or incomplete now, she couldn't remember everything that happened after that but what she does remember are their cries and tears. She can remember the feeling of being pushed off the bed as they screamed at her.

_"You're not Ayumu! You're not her! You killed her! Give us back our sister!"_

She had never cried that hard since the day she woke up from the accident. 

The twins never visited again after that and the next time she saw them again was when she was finally discharged and brought back to their home. 

They hated her. 

She killed their sister, of course they'll hate her.

She hated herself too. 

For not remembering anything, for not knowing what she did wrong. She wonders if their parents hates her too or if they knew that she killed their daughter.

She just told herself that if she learned things again, if she remembers everything again, maybe, maybe they would stop hating her. Maybe they would forgive her for killing their Ayumu and actually treat her like family.

Maybe she could finally apologize to them if she work hard learning and start remembering everything.

That's why here she is now.

Nose tucked in her notebook as she study for the upcoming quizzes for their math and science subjects. Along the way, she find herself enjoying the company of her notebooks and books. 

She's good at studying, she excels at it and she'll keep going at it.

Because right now, studying is all she have.

Downstairs, she could hear the loud arguing and insults from their dining area, probably because Atsumu stole Osamu's food again. 

Their mother called her to come down for dinner earlier, but she'd rather eat alone later than create an awkward atmosphere between her and the twins. Their parents are rarely home and a dinner with whole family will definitely make them happy, but she just can't bring herself to join.

She can just engage herself with their parents later. They're the only one who seems to accept her in this household anyways, even if they still try and make her remember every little things about their family's memories.

She's trying, really. She also wants to regain her memories back. She also wants to know who she really was before losing her 10 years worth of memories.

But it's not something she can do with a snap of her fingers.


	4. Handkerchief

Though the girl said to 'See'ya around', he never got a glimpse of her again after that day.

They used to come accross her at some point of the day but he can't even catch her even from afar nowadays, the twins never said a word about their sister again either so he was left with his own little world wondering what could've happened to the youngest Miya.

He's been carrying around the girl's handkerchief in his bag after finally getting the stains off of it, wondering if he could return it to it's rightful owner but it seems like God has other plans.

He paled visibly when he walked in their club room and saw Atsumu standing over his bag, staring at the piece of yellow cloth in his hand with the initials of their younger sister on it. Osamu and Gin stood by his sides and their upperclassmen are just staring at the scene unfold before them, Atsumu's gaze lifted from the cloth to him.

He couldn't help but spit a curse in his mind, thinking of an excuse that would be believeable enough for the twins in order to not get beaten up by them.

"Why do you have this?" Atsumu asked, face scrunching up in distaste as he waved the cloth slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's Ayumu's, not yours." he added.

The urge to lie is strong. 

"She lent it to me the other day." but at this point, even he couldn't get himself to lie under the prying eyes of his teammates, especially their captain. "She startled me and spilled my drink, i used it to wipe." he answered honestly.

Atsumu's expression remained the same, "I didn't know 'ya were friendly with 'er, Suna." he said, dropping the usual nickname and his dialeact thickening as he spoke. "How come 'ya didn't tell us, huh?" 

He frowned at that, "Why do i have to? It's not like i'm doing anything wrong." he defended.

"G-Guys, let's just drop it, it's just a handkerch-"

"Yeah, our sister's handkerchief inside the bag of this guy." Atsumu deadpanned before engaging Suna in a glaring contest.

He did nothing wrong nor he plans to do so, there's no way he'll explain anything anymore because he already told them the freaking story. 

"Atsumu." Osamu's voice rang through their small club room, hand on his brother's shoulder that made the blonde turn to him. 

They seemed to be able to communicate like that, maybe twin telepathy or something, since Atsumu looked down for a second with a frown before stomping out of the room without a word. He grazed his shoulders with Suna's and slammed the door shut, earning a look of disapproval from their captain.

Kita told them to get back to changing after that, as if nothing happened between their setter and middle blocker. Suna just let out a sigh and packed his bag properly, the handkerchief that Atsumu left on the floor was shot in his bag by Osamu who said nothing after a pat on his back.

  
Practice went just like normal, except for the fact that Atsumu and Suna acts as if each other doesn't exist. Osamu's been the one that's sending tosses to the middle blocker while Ginjima's the one syncing up with Atsumu at the moment.

They're basically ignoring each other's presence, but that doesn't lessen the tense atmosphere around the gym, it's even making it heavier for those who saw the scene in their club room earlier.

Even their coach managed to catch on it but say nothing as Kita explained what happened. The same couldn't be said to their captain though, Kita's eyes had been on Suna since their practice begun an hour ago and is a few minutes away from walking over to give him a talk.

Until he finally did.

"Suna."

The middle blocker in question and Osamu who's beside him jolted in fear by hearing their captain's stoic tone.

"Y-Yes?" he mumbled, towel lowering from his forehead to his sides slowly before facing the 3rd year.

"You can't keep this up." the captain said, making him a bit confused to what he's talking about.

"What?"

"You've been off your game since last week." 

Suna flinched at that, "I'm fine-"

"You're fine but something's bothering you." Kita bluntly stated, "And Atsumu is the regular setter, you can't have Osamu set for you for long, he have his own routine to do." 

Suna spared a glance at the ashen haired twin, seeing him looking away from their captain and is focused on his water bottle.

_"Bastard doesn't even plan to help me."_

His eye twitch but he turned to Kita with his usual expression, "I know, Kita-san." he said, "Sorry, i'll get back to it soon." he apologized.

Kita eyed him for a moment, as if trying to decipher his thoughts, before sighing. "I'm not saying you can't have your own personal problems, it's natural to have them." he stated, face warping into somewhat worried expression.

 _"It's not even my problem. It's the twins' that i'm somehow so bothered about."_ he thought to himself with an internal growl, he really dislikes being confronted about himself.

"You oughta learn to separate your personal matter with our activities, you can deal with it better outside this club so for now, practice your body and get it right."

Suna just nodded his head again, "Sorry, Kita-san." he repeated but really, he wanted to complain why he's the only one being scolded and not the petty blonde.

"Atsumu already got scolded by Aran, you don't have to think i'm being unfair." the captain stated, making the middle blocker flinch violently in surprise again by being caught.

Suna finally managed to breathe properly when Kita walked away to check up on others during the break, he was left with Osamu who snickered at him for being scolded.

"Shut the fuck up, it's all your fault." he said half heartedly, earning a playful "Oh really?" from the twin.

He shot Osamu a weak glare, "Aren't you pissed at me? Your twin just found your sister's handkerchief in my bag y'know?" he asked.

Osamu just replied with a shrug, "I'm pretty sure you told the truth already." he said, "There's no way your some kinda stalker that stole Ayumu's handkerchief." his eyes narrowing a bit as he glance at the middle blocker. "Right?"

Suna just frowned, "No, the fuck?" he spat, "I just really bumped into her, that's all. I don't know what scenario Atsumu have in his head." Osamu chuckled at that.

"That aside," the ashen haired twin sat beside him, "It bothers you, doesn't it? Our story?" he asked, a small lift of his lips pissing Suna off slightly.

"You knew i was so bothered by it?" he asked.

Osamu nodded, "It was fun watching you get all twitchy and spaced out."

"Bastard."

They fell silent after that, just the sound of their team's random noises and the ball hitting the ground. Suna's eyes landed on Atsumu as he frowned when Gin missed his toss, Gin wouldn't back down without a fight though as he glared right back at the blonde.

"We talked, y'know." he suddenly spoke out of nowhere, catching Osamu's attention.

"Really?"

He nodded, "She was kinda annoying like you two in a way, but i think she's nice." his eye twitched again remembering how the girl wouldn't stop calling him Osamu's lover. "Brat called me 'my brother's boyfriend', i've never been so offended." he added.

He expected Osamu to snort at that, he didn't expected him to gape at him dumbly as if he just grew another head.

"What?" he asked, a raised of eyebrow.

Osamu blinked a few time before shaking his head, "Nah, nothing." he said, huffing a breathy laugh. "He called me brother?"

"...you guys seriously need help." he deadpanned, "She called me your boyfriend and that's what you find interesting?" 

The wing spiker just rolled his eyes, "I've heard that plenty of times before, nothin' new nor interesting about it now." he said, earning a frown from the middle blocker.

"At least deny it, asshole." 

"It's not even true," Osamu deadpanned, "And why do 'ya care about it now, you usually just shrug that off." 

"Ugh, whatever." Suna just turned his attention back on the court where Aran is now practicing his crosses with Oomimi. 

He noticed Osamu looking a bit restless from his peripheral, "Why are you acting like you wanna take a shit?" he asked, frowning as he scoot away a bit.

"I'm not," Osamu defended, trying to sound his usual deadpanned self but Suna can see something else on his face. 

"If this is because i just told you that your sister actually called you her brother, i swear to inarizaki God-" he stated, eyeing the twin.

"Shut up." is the answer he got. "It's just a surprise that actually she calls us brother." he explained.

"How do you think she was referring to you guys?" Suna frowned. "Just some stranger with the same surname?" he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe?" Osamu shrugged, "We barely talk nor see each other around the house." 

The middle blocker just look at him dumbly, "Then actually try and do something about it, you act as if it doesn't bother you but here you are right now acting all moved that she called you brother." he stated.

Osamu gave him a look, "It's easier said than done." he defended, "We can't just walk up to her and be like, 'hey let's stop acting all cold and start acting all close'." he said, stupidly making his voice annoying to be in character.

Suna just let out a sigh before grabbing the water bottle beside him, "I know that, dumbass." he said, "But it's not like you guys can continue it until adulthood, you need to face these kinda things eventually."

"Wow, spoken like a sage." the twin slow clapped, earning a glare from the middle blocker. "Must be nice for you, Suna." he said, a small grin playing on his lips. "Finally managed to let out your bottled thoughts about our matter."

Suna sputtered his drink at that and glared at his friend, "I fucking hate you." he spat. 

"Nah, you don't." Osamu said, "And it's kinda nice to know that despite not caring about most of things, you actually feel worried about this." 

That made Suna stop and stare at the wing spiker.

Worried?

Was he worried? About them? About their situation? He had never thought of his curiosity in that way before.

He snorted.


	5. Atsumu's an asshole with feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Atsumu really think of their current situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, so uhm, this is gonna be Suna-centric for some chapters but i'll still put as much Ayumu's perspective as i can. Also, sorry if there will be more Osamu and Suna moments than necessary, i'm actually an OsaSuna shipper👀
> 
> THIS CHAPTER ONLY INCLUDES SUNA AND ATSUMU with a little bit Aran on the side.

"I'm not gonna apologize." Atsumu said firmly as his golden brown eyes meets Suna's hazel ones.

The middle blocker just snorted at that. 

Right before their practice ended, Aran and Kita had enough of their little fight after Atsumu aimed his serve at him. Suna isn't one to be easily get roped into petty fights but he couldn't help but return the favor by spiking a ball on the setter's face. If not for their first year pinch server, Riseki, and Osamu, the two of them would've ended up in a physical fight in the middle of the court.

Kita thought that was enough for him to pull them into the corner and scold them like little kids, asking them to settle things without raising their fist or injuring one another. 

When Suna let out a snort in the middle of their lecture session, Kita's last button was pushed and finally gave them the task of scrubbing their club room clean and not go home until it's spotless.

_"Try and go home without doing what i said but if i get here tomorrow and see even just a speck of dust." everyone in the gym shuddered at their captain's cold tone. "I would make sure you wouldn't step in here." he said, making the two 2nd years nod in fear._

"Figures, you're an asshole after all." he hissed and just rolled the sleeve of his shirt before scrubbing the corner of their club room.

The practice ended a few minutes ago and their teammates aren't brave enough to talk to them at the moment in fear of being dragged in their punishment and their captain's anger. They all went home already, except for Aran who's bag is still in front of his locker. He guesses that he's probably waiting for them to finish and is looking out if they ever break into a fight again.

He felt Atsumu's glare on him but shrugged it off, the blonde's the one responsible for wiping the dusty top of lockers and is a few good meters away from where he is.

They were silent like that for a while, and Suna's perfectly fine with that, he's not really in the mood for Atsumu's whines anyway and there's no way he'll apologize to that guy with piss for hair. He got way too much pride for that.

The peace was cut short when Atsumu finally decided that he couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Do you know her?" he asked, quietly but loud enough for Suna to hear.

Suna groaned and Atsumu whipped his head to shoot him a glare, "No." he replied instantly.

"I'm asking you seriously here-"

Suna slammed the scrubber in the basin and turned to him with an annoyed expression, "And i'm answering you seriously!" Atsumu looked surprised by the sudden outburst. "I don't know your sister, i didn't even know she existed until 2 weeks ago, you rat." he stated with a roll of his eyes.

"'Ya didn't need to act so bitchy 'bout it, you ass." Atsumu stated, letting a mix of scowl and pout on his face before wiping off the lockers.

"You're the bitchy one here, if you weren't so petty then i would be at home right now binge-watching some series."

"Yer the one who slammed a ball into my face!" the blonde retorted angrily.

"You started it." 

A bang then erupted from the metal door of their club room and Aran's voice was heard from outside, "Shut 'yer asses up and do the damn work!" he said.

They exchanged glares and continued with their work, they really need to finish up because it's nearing 8 pm already and they still have homeworks to work with, Aran would also snap their necks if they keep him any longer.

Suna minded his own business, more than halfway done but Atsumu just couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than 10 minutes and decided to throw another conversation at him.

"I'm sure 'ya know that we're not in good terms with our sister." the blonde stated, Suna refused to see what expression he's wearing at the moment so he kept his eyes on the floor he's scrubbing. "It's not that hard to guess." the blonde added.

"It's really not, especially if you're flat out ignoring each others' existence." he muttered, loud enough for Atsumu to hear.

The latter just scowled at that, "We're not ignorin' her." he tried to argue but even he ended up questioning his words.

"Yeah, sure." Suna chimed nonchalantly, "And you don't have a twin." he sarcastically added.

When the setter's face scrunched up in annoyance, he ignored it.

"It's _her_ who's ignorin' _us_." he emphasized, turning to the middle blocker. "Then we find her handkerchief in yer bag?" he spat, making Suna furrow his brows lightly.

"And? What's that got to do with me?" he asked, hand stopping to move to turn to the blonde. "It's not like i want her handkerchief in the first place."

Atsumu didn't replied with that, instead engaged Suna in another glaring contest for the nth time that day. 

Now, Suna's no pro at reading some miniscule face movements but he can atleast tell when the setter's glare falter for a moment and turned into a somewhat disappointed looking one.

It's a look that he had seen on Osamu's face far too many times when he talked to them about their sister, he's betting that Atsumu's wearing it for the exact same reason as his twin.

"If you're worried that i'm some kinda creep that's into your sister," Suna started, "Don't worry, i'm definitely not." he turned to scrubbing the floor.

"That's," Atsumu muttered, "That's not it." he said.

Suna side glanced at him and saw a crease on the setter's forehead, "Then what it is, just say your damn problem so that we can end this stupid fight already." he hissed.

He waited for the setter to speak up again, deadpanning at him as the blonde hesitate. 

"You usually doesn't hesistate to speak your mind, especially since your mouth is as nasty as this floor so why now?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Atsumu threw him a scowl, "Shut yer trap." he said before finally lifting his gaze to the middle blocker. "You know something, don't you? About Ayumu, i mean." 

Suna blinked at him, he totally forgot that Atsumu's sharper than he looks. Of course he'd notice something, he can't really deny it so he nodded. "Yeah." is all he said before moving his hands again.

"Osamu told you, didn't he?" 

He nodded again and the setter let out a sigh, he lifted his gaze at him. "Do you prefer if he didn't?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, since it's family matters but i trust you enough so it's fine." 

Suna's eyebrow shot up at that, "Aww, that's so sweet of you." he flatly stated, watching as the setter roll his eyes. "So why are you so pissed about the hanky?" he asked.

"Any older brother that would find his sister's thing inside a guy's bag would be pissed."

"Osamu isn't, he told me earlier." Suna chirped.

"'Samu's just lazy to get mad!" Atsumu argued, making Suna make a face at him.

"That doesn't make sense but sure." he shrugged, "But what i said earlier was the truth, your sister really did spilled my drink, i don't know nor talked to her before that."

Just like Osamu's reaction from when he told him how their conversation went, Atsumu perked up. "'Ya talked..?" he asked.

The middle blocker supressed the urge to facepalm, just how many time does he need to see the twins so surprised about little things regarding their sister? They really need some help.

"Erm, yeah, i mean i wouldn't just grab her hanky without a word y'know." he said.

"I thought you were close with her." Atsumu admitted, looking away and started working again. "That handkerchief was hand made by our granny, each one of us have it so i didn't think she would just casually give it to anyone."

Suna blinked at the blonde, somehow freaked out that Atsumu is actually sounding kinda sentimental. He didn't know he was capable of that, with how easy he runs his mouth with insult and profanity. He'd seen Osamu in the same state before but it didn't surprise him like how Atsumu's did.

"I got pissed because of that." the blonde finished.

"What? You were just jealous because you thought i was closer to your sister than you are?" Suna joked dryly.

"You can say that."

Suna choked on his own saliva and gaped at his friend.

"What?" Atsumu asked with an offended frown.

"Why're you being so honest? Are you dying?" he asked suspisciously, "Or are you Osamu that's trying to prank me?" 

"I'm Atsumu!" the blonde snapped. "At least try and understand my feelings right now!" he added.

Suna just stared at him, "Are you joking right now?" he asked, "I mean, you're a literal asshole and you're telling me to understand your feelings.."

"I've been tryin' ta talk with you for real but all 'ya do is insult me! I'm serious here!" the blonde fumed, throwing the rug at him which Suna luckily avoided.

"This brush is harder than your rug and certainly harder than the volleyball earlier." Suna warned.

They managed to finish cleaning the clubroom a little past 8, Aran barged in after hearing Atsumu's foul mouth throwing profanities at the middle blocker about some rug and forced them to shut up and move. 

"If you two come to morning practice with any bruises or cut, i'll be the one to beat yer asses up." Aran warned before walking off into different direction than them.

Their walk was silent but Suna can see Atsumu all restless beside him, probably want to go off about some bullshit he doesn't care about.

Instead of ignoring the blonde though, he decided to speak up first to strike a conversation.

"You actually wants to get along with your sister, don't you?" he didn't know why that was the question that came out, maybe because he, himself, wants to actually talk about it.

Atsumu stared at him for a while before turning back on the street, "Ain't that normal?" he scoffed.

"Then why not just do it?" Suna asked.

He didn't need to look on the setter's face to know that he's wearing a frown. His tired sigh could mean two things, he's either tired from cleaning the club room or tired with their family matters. Suna can guess which is it.

"I would, if i could." the blonde stated and that made Suna to actually look at him.

Is Miya Atsumu actually doubting himself? Well, that's news. 

"You could, you just wouldn't." he chirped.

Atsumu's frown turned to him, "What's that mean?" he asked.

"I don't think your sister hates you, actually." Suna shrugged, "Though i only talked to her once so i can't be sure of it, don't get your hopes up."

"Why, what made you think that?" 

Suna pocketed his hands when a cold breeze ran through them, shivering slightly. "She doesn't really speak with any hint of anger about you two. In fact, she seems pretty playful talking about you." he explained, eyes looking up at the starless sky.

It was silent for a moment before Suna's gaze landed on the blonde, "How about you? Do you hate her?" he asked.

"I don't." is Atsumu's immediate reply.

"Then why are you guys so afraid to reach out to each other?" he asked, "I can't really relate since i'm an only child but based on my limited knowledge about sibling dynamics it doesn't include pretending each other doesn't exist." he remarked with his deadpan expression that somehow ticked the blonde off.

Another sigh left Atsumu's mouth, "It's not easy." he said.

"Osamu said the same."

"Because it's really not." the setter rolled his eyes. "We were kids back then, shitty kids."

"Yeah, no shit." Suna chimed, remembering how the 5th grade Atsumu actually left his little sister alone. "Now, you're still shitty but teenagers."

"Can 'ya let me speak peacefully!?" the blonde snapped.

"No." Suna whispered and the setter just turned his gaze back to the road.

"As i said, we were shitty kids." he tried again and Suna remained silent this time, "Things happened, words are said, we didn't have the heart to try and talk to her again."

Suna just stared at the gloomed out setter, he wants to pull out his phone to take a photo for blackmail material but even he knows that it isn't the time.

"And she seems to want nothing to do with us either." 

Suna's brow cocked up with that, "Why are you so sure about that? You said you've never had a proper conversation." he asked.

"Exactly." Atsumu said. 

"Stop jumping into conclusions you ass-"

"No, i'm jumpin'," the blonde cutted him off and stared at him, "I've jumped." he said again, "I've landed!" Suna just gave him a look.

"..Were you dropped as a baby?" he questioned and ignored Atsumu's offended noises. "Anyways," he called out, "I think Osamu feels the same as you do, about wanting to get closer to your sister." 

Atsumu stopped making a face, "Of course he does, even though we don't talk about it, i can still tell." he clicked his tongue.

"Osamu said you don't like talking about it." he tipped his head lightly to the blonde, wondering if it's actually fine bringing it up.

"It's not that i don't like talking about it," he answered, "It's just bringing back unwanted memories."

"That's kinda the same." Suna said.

"Well, then yeah, i don't like talking about it." 

The middle blocker gave him a look, "Make up your mind." he frowned.

"Enough about me," Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him, "'Yer surprisingly talkative about this, Sunarin." he stated, "That's unusual."

Suna can't decide wether to be relieved about the comeback of his nickname or be annoyed by his question.

Either way, it seems like their petty fight's over.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." the middle blocker waved and halted when they reach the street where they'll go separate ways. 

"Consider this as a friend's advice or whatever and listen closely because i'll never say this again."

That seemed to catch Atsumu's attention as he also halted amd turned to him, "What?" he asked.

"You won't lose anything if you try and fix things up." he said, his gaze not falterimg from Atsumu's, "Past is past and just like our team's saying: who needs memories?" 

Suna turned away after that, a satisfied grin on his face, as he walk down the street to their house. 

Well, Atsumu pissed him off more than necessary today but that look of realization's enough to compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long and useless, thankyou for reading. I accept insults lmao feel free to critic!
> 
> If it's about my grammar though, i'm already telling you that english ain't my first langauge.


	6. Who needs memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little angsty👀 
> 
> SORRY IF THERE STILL ISN'T A SINGLE MIYA SIBLINGS INTERACTION, FORGIVE ME BUT I PROMISE IT'S IN THE NEXT ONE!

"'Samu."

"Sup, 'Tsumu?"

The blonde shifted in his bunk to peek on Osamu above him.

"Where do you think things went wrong?" he asked, unusually solemn.

The video that had been playing from Osamu's phone was turned off and it was silent for a while before he heard Osamu's mattress' shifting and see his twin climbing off the top bunk.

Sensing that it'll be one of those rare nights where they would be talking about some pretty serious things, Atsumu also climbed out of his bed and joined his twin on the floor of their shared bedroom.

"I'm guessing that some words were exchanged between you and Suna." Osamu started.

"No shit, sherlock."

Osamu just rolled his eyes at that and instead slumped on his side with his arm supporting his head. "Answer me honestly, 'Tsumu." he suddenly stated.

The blonde hummed in response as he leaned back on the side of their bed and grabbed a pillow to hold onto.

"Where do you think everything went wrong?" the ash haired twin asked, blue gray eyes boring through his twin's hazel ones.

Atsumu didn't retorted that he just threw his question back and instead answered immediately, "After that accident, of course." he said without a beat.

Osamu remained indifferent but his gaze went down to the floor, "I guess." is all he said before finally letting himself lay on his back and stare at the ceiling.

"Don't you think so?" the blonde asked.

Osamu hummed in return, "I do, yeah, everything went to shit after that incident but all this time, i just can't help but think we could've handled the situation better." he said, hint of regret in his voice that Atsumu could hear.

Atsumu tightened his hold around his pillow, memories from their childhood in that hospital room come rushing back to him.

"Even i," he croaked quietly but enough for Osamu to hear. "Even i think of that." he admitted.

The words that they've thrown at her had always gnawed behind his head, he didn't meant them, he knows that much but he couldn't control nor understand his feelings back then.

It was sudden, they were hurt, they couldn't accept it.

"Suna told me earlier before he went home," the blonde started, "He said we won't lose anything if we try and fix things." 

Osamu snorted at that, "Yeah, since we already lost everything back then." he said, grinning sadly to his twin. "Volleyball's the only thing that keeps us goin' now."

"He also said that: who needs memories?" the blonde added and Osamu blinked. "That kinda hit me, hard, y'know?" 

The two of them remained silent after that, both thinking about everything that happened after the accident. Osamu, glanced at his twin, scanning the blonde's expression and wondered if he's wearing the same solemn one at the moment.

"I told her she wasn't our sister." Atsumu said again, eyes not leaving their bedroom floor. "That she killed her." his fingers fiddled on the pillow in his grasp.

Osamu can remember the scene fairly well. He can remember when Ayumu's words made their world and hopes fall apart.

It was their last visit to her in the hospital, the day where they've been named as the champions of the volleyball tournament for their school sports' festival. 

They directly went to Ayumu with their volleyball and told her everything about their day, hoping that she at least would remember their favorite sport and the memories they made with it. They put their faith and hopes in that very same ball, because that volleyball is their shared treasure and the thing that keeps the three of them together in their childhood days.

_"Am i supposed to?"_

He can remember how Atsumu's face broke into pain that day. 

He saw as his twin's tears raced down his cheeks and how he pushed their younger sister off the hospital bed, making her scream in pain as needles pricked out of her skin that connects her to various machines. 

Osamu just stood there, his own tears running down his face, too overwhelmed to do anything as nurses flood their way in and pull Atsumu away before taking care of Ayumu who was wailing and crying in pain with blood running down her arms.

"I would take them back in a heartbeat but," Atsumu's lips tightened. "I don't think it'll do much at this point." 

Osamu said nothing nothing, he just listened and turned his gaze back to the ceiling until his twin speak again.

"It's all my damn fault." Atsumu chuckled dryly, "All of it happened because of me." he stated.

"Atsumu." Osamu warned, not wanting to hear his brother blaming himself.

"But it's true, ain't it?" the setter asked, lifting a finger up. "It was my fault why she got into that accident." his hazel eyes getting shiny under their room light as he lift another finger. "It was my fault again when i told her off." 

"No one expected those to happen, just shut it, scrub." Osamu rolled his eyes.

"No one expected them but that doesn't make it any less of my fault."

Osamu sent a glare the blonde's way, it had been way too long since they last talked about this and he can now remember why they stopped bringing it up altogether. 

This is Atsumu's greatest weakness after all.

Osamu sighed as Atsumu's shoulder shakes slightly, his face burried on his pillow. The setter rarely lets himself be vulnerable and no one aside from his twin had seen it before. Only him and Osamu knows that he always let himself cry freely for the same reason.

In these times, Osamu just lets him be. He just let him dry his eyes out until he's satisfied. Both of them knows that their presence alone comforts one another, that's their way and it had been this way since they could remember.

"I should've been the one to get in that accident instead." the blonde murmured.

Osamu's eyes narrowed.

Those words are enough to make Osamu stand up from where he is and land a punch on his twin's visible arm, making the blonde look up to him with a glare.

"What-"

"Yeah we acted shitty as children," Osamu started, "We pushed her away instead of keeping her close when she needed us most because we were brats, we told her lies that didn't made sense and rejected the idea of her existence just because she couldn't remember us."

Atsumu's glare deepen at his brother's words.

"We failed as her brothers for the past 6 years, even mom and dad was tired of trying to fix things up between all three of us and we ignored it." 

Atsumu could see his twin's trembling fist.

"We were stubborn." Osamu spat, "We still acted like nothing's wrong with our family even though it's always just us with mom and dad with every family dinner."

The ash haired twin glared right back with equally hooded eyes and grabbed Atsumu by the collar of his hoodie.

"But don't you dare say those words."

The blonde said nothing as he was pushed back by Osamu and hit the side of their bed, "So what if it's you that had been in the accident? 'Ya think things would be better?" he snorted, "You blaming yourself doesn't help in anything, go and act pathetic all you want and see if i care." 

"Shut up." Atsumu hissed, wiping unshed tears by the sleeves of his hoodie.

"I think it's time to stop acting like a brat, 'Tsumu." 

Atsumu listened.

"Us moping about it won't do shit." Osamu stated, "I think Suna's right, as always." he chuckled.

It was silence for a while, with Osamu standing over his brother while Atsumu thought back from the beginning.

With their little sister's smile flashing on his mind, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah." Atsumu hates to admit but grinned ever slightly, "That fox-bastard's right and i hate it."

"We won't lose anything if we try." Atsumu muttered, making Osamu smirk in amusement.

"Who needs memories?" 

-

**Bonus:**

Suna just got out of shower when his phone showed a notification, he peeked on who could it be and was about to ignore it when he saw Atsumu's name.

"Ugh, ew." he groaned but before he could toss the phone aside, another messaged popped up and this time it's the carbon copy.

He hesitated to open the messages up but did it anyways, eyes widening in confusion in what the twins had sent.

_Atsumu: Thanks, ya foxman_

_Osamu: Thanks to ya 'Tsumu's finally awake._

He's a bit creeped out because Atsumu actually thanked him but Osamu's message confused him.

"Did they finally lose their minds?" he muttered, frowning when another message from Osamu popped up.

_Osamu: If you're wondering why Ayumu hasn't been around lately, it's cuz she was tutoring some of her classmates._

The middle blocker just stared at the message. 

Since when did Osamu became this good at reading him? He's pretty sure he had been looking around for their sister secretly.

But the information somehow made him relax so he shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I see that you've read until the end lol, thankyou! I would really like some feedback, it helps motivate me in writing HAHAHAHA ALSO, REALLY, IM SORRY I'LL POST THE MIYA SIBLINGS' INTERACTION SOON!😂


	7. The bentou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu found a bentou in their kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Sorry if i'll be updating less👀 i'm actually taking care of my college enrollment as of the moment but it's hard since we're still quarantined.
> 
> BUT HERE YA GO! SOME OSAMU AND LITTLE SISTER INTERACTION FOR Y'ALL!!

Suna likes taking his time when he's by himself, leisurely doing things on his own pace.

That's why he's the last one to leave their shower room after their morning practice, making sure that he won't stink in their classroom for the next 7 hours.

He tossed on his fresh uniform that he carefully stuffed in his bag this morning, dried his hair enough so it won't stick to his skin and did his best to look as presentable as possible before stepping out of their locker room.

He head to the east wing of their school building, where the second years' classrooms are located, trying his best to ignore the noises of students that's lingering outside their classroom before homeroom starts. Some first years from their club that he recognized greeted him, which he returned with a lazy nod of recognition.

After a flight of stairs though, right when he was about to turn to the hallway where their classroom's located, he came to a halt.

Standing a few meters from him is the girl that's been MIA for the past few days, looking troubled over a bentou in her hands. 

Suna cocked an eyebrow, wondering what could've made the youngest Miya furrow her brows to the point that it's almost touching.

He watched her for a while, suppressing a snicker when her head started tilting lightly and drags her gaze from the bentou and to the hallway where he's supposed to walk on now because it'll only be a few minutes before the bell for homeroom.

He walked over, catching her attention by his presence and surprisingly looked relieved when her eyes landed on him. 

Now, that made Suna's curiousity spark even brighter.

"Osamu's boyfriend," she said, making his lip twitch awkwardly. "Good mornin'." she greeted, giving him a small bow and an equally small smile.

"I wouldn't mind greeting you back if you hadn't called me that," he stated, suddenly noticing the height difference between them that he somehow missed when they first met. She's tall for a girl, but he's way taller. "I'm pretty sure i gave you my name last time, Miya." 

She let a sheepish grin on her lips before chuckling, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." she said, "Mornin', Suna-san." she tried again and this time, Suna nodded.

"Mornin'," he said, eyeing the bentou in her hands. "What brings you here? First year building's on the other side and it's a few minutes before homeroom." he asked nonchalantly, as if he's known her long before.

The girl though, acted just as familliar and presented him the lunchbox he's been eyeing, "I was gonna give it to my brother, but i'm kinda having second thoughts since 2nd years' classroom intimidates me." she answered, face turning back to a deadpanned expression like how Osamu's does when nothing amuse him anymore.

His brow raised at that, he peered over her to see their classroom and see nothing but their classmates just casually talking and chatting. Osamu himself is just in his desk, fiddling with his phone with a bored look. 

His gaze turned back to the girl, "It's just a normal classroom, nothing weird to intimidate you." he said.

She didn't replied to that, instead just stared at the box in her hands. He was about to say something again but the bell signalling for homeroom interrupted him. 

When the bell ended, the lunchbox was pushed to him, "Can you hand it over to him for me? Tell him that he forgot his lunch at the counter so i brought it with me." she said and didn't wait for his answer.

She rushed down the stairs and disappeared from his sight, leaving him with the lunchbox in hands and a confused mind. 

He was dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and finally making his way to the classroom. 

Osamu didn't even bothered turning to him as he sat on his designated seat beside him, "What took 'ya so long?" the wing spiker asked, finally letting his gaze slide to Suna and cocked an eyebrow.

"Unlike you, i don't want to smell like a sweaty old man." Suna replied before lifting the bentou in his hands to present it to the twin, "Also, your sister." he said, making Osamu frown at him and grabbed the lunchbox carefully.

"Why'd you have this?" he asked, frown turning into a puzzled look instead.

"I ran into your sister, she asked me to give it to you, she said you forgot your lunch so she brought it with her." is what Suna said, not mentioning the fact that the girl tried to give it to him herself but her nerves probably got the best of her.

Suna blinked when the twin let out a tired sigh and placed the bentou under his desk along with his textbooks, he brushed his hair back and looked somewhat disappointed.

"What? She brought you your lunch and you looked so bummed about it." he snorted, earning a weak glare from the wing spiker.

"It's not my lunch 'ya bendy boy." Osamu surprisingly hissed before resting his cheek on his palm. "I made it for her and left it at home on purpose, i have my own bentou in my bag."

Now that made Suna's lips twitch upward, amusement showing on his face. "For real?" he snickered, Osamu just glared harder.

"Shut it." he said half-heartedly.

"She probably didn't know it was hers." Suna stated, "You should've left a note on it or something." he snickered.

"I did." Osamu replied with a roll of his eyes, grabbing something from under his desk.

Suna raised an eyebrow, "What'd you write?" he asked, eyeing a small piece of paper in between the twin's fingers.

"....Osamu." is what the wing spiker said flatly.

Suna just deadpanned at him, eyes bouncing back from the guy to the small note with his name on it. 

"What does that even mean, Osamu-kun." 

"Shut it, Sunarin."

"You could've at least wrote something more than your name."

"I didn't know what to write so i thought i'd just write my name." Osamu admitted.

"And you wondered why she thought it was yours." the middle blocker shook his head.

"I said, shut it." Osamu sighed, "I'll just give it to her later before lunch."

"What if she made her own?" Suna asked.

"She doesn't have time in the morning to make one, we know at least that much." Osamu replied, "That's why i made her one."

Suna let a rare smile on his face, the twins' message from last night finally making sense to him. Somehow, he's feeling unusually happy for the twins but he won't say that out loud.

"That's a nice change of heart right there, Osamu." he chimed before facing back the black board when their homeroom teacher entered.

He ignored Osamu's raised brow and the sudden reminder that he actually forgot to return the youngest Miya's handkerchief after finally seeing her again.

-

Classes weren't that hard. Boring? As hell. Will she want to sit through it for the next 5 more hours? Hell yeah. 

Despite it boring, she still finds it fun to challenge herself with answering some ridiculous questions and problems, it keeps her minds from tracing back to thoughts she'd rather throw out of the window. 

Their 2nd period, Literature, just ended and she's still recovering from the mental exhaustion after listening to one of her classmates' and teacher's heated argument about different pieces of literature for the past hour. She honestly don't think Romeo and Juliet is that great either but she's not telling their teacher that.

"Why're they so sure that they're in love anyways? She's 14!" she heard the same classmate that argued with their teacher groaned to her friends, making her sigh.

Why is love such a big deal anyways, 14 or 18, it's always gonna be so overrated and she just doesn't get the hype of it. 

Her attention was then caught when squeals echoed through the hallways and to their classroom, some girls from their class immediately poking their heads out of the door and swoon on the spot. Her on the other hand, along with some of their classmates, just stared at the scene worriedly but makes no move since they're already used to it. 

Inarizaki holds many good-looking and popular students, boys and girls alike, that seeing this kind of scene isn't news at all. Hell, her brothers are probably the most popular guys as of the moment since she always hear the twins' names every now and then from the girls of different year levels. 

She decided to ignore the commotion and pulled out her phone instead to browse through some social medias. She kept herself busy with that, ignoring the fact that squeals are getting louder and closer every second until it finally stopped in front of their classroom.

"Kyah! Miya-senpai!" a voice exclaimed, making Ayumu freeze on the spot and paled.

Her head whipped to the door and saw the gray haired twin with a frown on his face as girls surround him, probably uncomfortable with the attention he gathered. 

She instantly wondered what could've brought her calmer brother in the first-years' side of the building but then noticed the bentou in his hands. 

It's the one she brought from home and asked his friend to hand it to him, her thoughts rushed through her that she didn't noticed Osamu spotting her and walking over.

Did she somehow managed to piss the older off? Was she wrong to bring it at school? Maybe Osamu left it behind on purpose so he could eat it later at home.

"Ayumu," Osamu called out, his deadpanned expression in place of earlier's frown.

She jolted, snapping back to reality and off of her thoughts as she looked up to her older brother, tensing up by hearing her name.

"Y-Yes..?" she answered, words coming out way too polite than she intended.

Osamu looked taken a back by the sudden language but he managed to hide it just fine, "Suna told me you asked him to give it to me." he said, placing the lunchbox on her desk. "But it's not mine." he added, making Ayumu look at him with a puzzled look.

"I-Is that so?" she stuttered, "Then, i shouldn't have bought it with me, sorr-"

"Nah, it's yours." he suddenly declared. 

She blinked at him. 

Is he giving her the bentou since she mistakenly brought it with her? 

Seemingly reading her mind, Osamu decided to elaborate, "It's yours, i made it for you." he said, making her eyes go wide.

She almost wants to slam her head on the desk to make sure she isn't hallucinating as her eyes bounced between her older brother and the bentou on her desk.

"B-But, it has your name on it earlier.." she said, so low that Osamu almost missed it.

That made Osamu gaze away, "Uh, i kinda don't know what to write so i ended up writing my name." he explained, "But i really made it for you."

Ayumu could only stare at the bentou, that her brother apparently made, for her, and suddenly felt herself smiling despite not quite processing it enough.

It was so unexpected, considering the relationship she have with the twins for the past years now, she had never even thought of the possibility that Osamu making a bentou for her. 

She'd always been eating food from the cafeteria for lunch, so it's definitely new.

"T-Thankyou." she said, flashing her brother a smile she didn't know she could pull.

"It's nothing."

Osamu looked strucked for a moment before his hand moved on its own and patted his younger sister on the head absent-mindedly, his own small smile plastered on his face that made every girl in the room blush.

The gesture definitely surprised the both of them but only Osamu managed to play it cool and acted as if they had not been ignoring each others' presence only a few hours ago.

"I just came to give it to you, i'll head back to class now." Osamu declared which she answered with a nod and an awkward smile, "See 'ya later." he added before exiting their classroom.

She remained staring at the door where the eldest Miya just disappeared into, still shaken about the whole ordeal just now and the foreign feeling of happiness in her system.

"What was that...just now.." she muttered, hand reaching to touch her head that just got patted. "What was that?" she muttered again and gazed at the bentou.

-

When Osamu returned to their classroom, Suna noticed that the bentou is no longer with him so he probably really gave it to Ayumu, but another thing he noticed is how the guy had been staring at his hand with the softest smile he had ever seen.

"Dude, keep smiling like that and i'll call the cops." Suna joked, making the ash haired twin glare at him.

"Get lost." he snapped and Suna just chuckled.

"Did something happened?" the middle blocker pryed, "You've been smiling at your hand, should i be concerned?" he snickered.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Osamu replied with a small grin gracing his lips, "Just feeling nostalgic." he added, making the middle blocker arch a brow.

"Oh?" Suna mused, "The sis-con is showing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT LITTLE SISTERS? IS IT ENOUGH LOL
> 
> SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT FEELINGS AND EXPRESSING THEM, I HAVE A HARD TIME WRITING ABOUT THEM!


	8. Regained Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu's a little too moved by Osamu's brotherly gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry i wasn't able to update this week. My mind just wouldn't get to work because i was stressing over my papers for college so i tried to indulge myself in tumblr and somehow a week passed.
> 
> Just a little Suna and Ayumu interaction because i don't want you all to forget that it's actually a SunaxReader fanfic lmao

Lunch came not long after Osamu made an appearance in the first years' wing of the building, rumors also seemed to travel just as fast since girls and boys alike started swarming their classroom looking for her specifically.

They started bombarding her questions she doesn't really have answers, but most of them are just wether what's really her relationship with them which she, for some reasons, couldn't let the answers out.

Fortunately though, some of her classmates stood up for her and told the students off to leave her alone, especially her class representative who warned them that he'll tell teachers on them if they keep bothering the class uninvited.

"I think it'll be better for you to eat out of the classroom today, Miya-chan." one of her classmates said, worrying that other students would just keep bothering her if she stay.

That's why here she is now, all alone in the school garden with only her bentou in hand. She guess that no one in their right mind would eat outside, considering how windy it is today but it's not like she have any other choice, it's either the rooftop or the school garden since cafeteria is also a no-no.

A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes landed on the bentou in her hands.

She's still unsure of what just happened and as to why Osamu suddenly gave her that brotherly gesture out of nowhere, also, she didn't know that the twins are aware of the fact that she never have a bentou with her. 

Foreign yet familliar feelings fluttered in her stomach as she remembered how Osamu had the softest smile she had seen on him when he patted her on the head.

It was only for a short while though.

A frown replaced her expression when her head started pounding and images started flashing.

_"'Yer gonna be a cool spiker just like me once you start attending the camp too!!"_

_"'Tsumu you asshole! Does it hurt, 'Yumu?"_

_"It's okay, shh! Don't cry, don't cry! Look, i'll let you hit me back- shhh!"_

_"I don't want to set, 'ya can go ahead an snatch my position, i'll just spike with 'Yumu."_

Her head pounded harder that she started swaying in her seat, tons more images and scenarios running through her head with the same black haired kid in it that certainly looks a lot like the twins. 

She guesses that it's Osamu.

 _Memories_ , she thought and just clasped her head to try and lessen the pain. Her jaw clenched tight along with her eyes shut, preventing the tears from escaping. It's not the first time, but it's definitely been a while since the last time she experienced it.

She placed the bentou beside her and used both her hands to bury her head, it'll stop soon, she reminded herself.

_"Osamu-niichan is sick so he couldn't go to school today," a younger version of their mother said, a sad smile on her face before crouching down to her line of vision. "But 'Tsumu-niichan's fine, he'll be with you today so you shouldn't give him a hard time, okay?"_

_"Okay!" a childish voice responded cheerily, "If i come back later with a star, will 'Samu-niichan feel better?" the voice asked and her mother beamed at her before ruffling her hair._

_"I'm sure he will, sweetie"_

_"Then i'll get a star today and come home as fast as i can!"_

Her eyes snapped open when a hand rested itself on her shoulder and was greeted by familliar face.

"Why are you crying here?" he asked, blinking at her curiously before pulling something out of his pocket. 

"S-Suna-san.."

Now, Suna isn't the type to act all gentlemanly or even be someone good at comforting people. He can't really handle emotional moments very well and would often play it with his usual sarcastic remarks or statements.

It usually works for his friends because they're just as stone-faced as he is.

So when he was out for his drink to their school's very own vending machine, the least he expected was to see someone clutching their head with tears running down their face, in the school garden, during lunch, under a rather cloudy weather. 

Neither did he expect that _someone_ to be the twins' youngest sister who they had an issue with.

Before he could even think of what to do, he already found himself asking the girl why she was crying there and felt something in his stomach drop when her tear-filled eyes looked up to him. 

She looked lost, confused, and Suna was reminded of Atsumu's and Osamu's expressions when they talked about her.

Beside her, he could see the bentou from this morning still untouched. After pulling out her hanky, she had burried her face on it, hiding her expression from Suna to see as he stand there like a creep not knowing what to do next.

"Miya," he called out, trying to sound indifferent.

Finally pulling her face away from her hands, her eyes remained on the ground with her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, it probably should've been the first thing he asked, seriously. Why the hell did he even asked her why she was crying here, he wanted to hit himself.

The way her shoulder looked so tense makes him grimace, he can also see her hands tremble slightly as it clenched around the cloth.

"Yeah." she answered, making him arch a brow at her. "I'm fine." she added.

She knows very well that he didn't believed that.

Suna looked around for no particular person and run a hand through his locks, he's not sure what to do next because ~~_WHAT DO YOU DO AFTER A GIRL CRY_~~?

"I'm really just fine, Suna-san." the girl sighed and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It was just a headache." she said.

The middle blocker just blinked at her. "That headache made you cry? I don't think that's what you'll call fine." he frowned slightly.

"It's kinda hard to explain but i have them pretty often." she said and it clicked to him.

Right, she has some sort of memory lost or head injury in the past. Must be some kind of effect of it.

It wasn't really obvious but Suna's actually feeling really awkward at the moment. He's not socially knowledgeable enough for this situation, moreover with someone he barely had a conversation before. 

He just nodded and walked away, slouching as usual as she forced her eyes not to follow the older. Instead, she eyed the bentou and finally decided to fill her empty stomach.

The contents of the bentou made Ayumu's mouth water just by looking at it. Karaage, cherry tomatoes, rice and salad could never go wrong. 

"Thanks for the food." she muttered and clasped her hands together before digging in.

As she bite onto Osamu's cooking, her mind drifted back to the memories she just recovered.

It's the first time that she regained memories related to the twins, a memory that solely revolves around them since she usually just regain memories of their family as whole.

"That was before the accident...right?" she muttered to herself, still unsure. "Osamu-niichan..?" she wondered.

She flushed at the thought of her younger self actually calling the twins with a suffix of nii-chan, that's such a sibling thing to do but it's impossible for her at the moment.

She can remember a lot more different scenario with the twins, more with Osamu specifically and she couldn't help the swelling pride in her chest with her recent achievement. That's definitely a step forward for her of wanting to fix everything back together.

With a satisfied grin and burning cheeks, she gifted herself a piece of Karaage from her bentou.

"Why are you so red?"

For the nth time that day, she was snapped out of her thoughts once again. She blinked when Suna's in front of her again, a carton of milk in hand and a yakisoba bread on the other. He have his brow raised at her curiously.

"Suna-san? I thought you left?" she asked, popping the piece of meat in her mouth.

He eyed the space beside her and claimed it, he shrugged. "I just went to buy something to eat." he answered.

She gave him a curious look, "You're eating here?" she asked, making him stop opening his milk and look at her.

"What? I can't eat out here?" he asked.

She instantly shook her head, "That's not what i meant, i mean, don't you usually have lunch with my brothers?" she said, unsure.

A playful lift of his lips made Ayumu's eye twitch, "Hm? How'd you know that? You stalk your brothers or something?" he snickered, making her cheeks burn lightly.

"What? No." she denied.

"Me then?" his brows wriggled that somehow managed to pull her giggles out.

"Neither, i just see you guys together around this time." she snickered.

 _Her giggles are nice to ears_ , he thought.

Actually, he doesn't have any idea either as to why he decided to buy food and sat beside the younger. He have his bentou in their classroom but Osamu probably ate it already since he's been gone for too long.

"Do you usually eat by yourself?" he find himself asking.

His eyes remained on the flower bed in front of them, his lidded eyes giving him his famous sleepy look as he bite onto his bread. He waited for her answer.

"Yeah, i always eat in classroom though." she said, making him turn to her and arch a brow.

"Why are you here then?" he pryed, he couldn't help it.

A sigh escaped the younger's lips as her chopsticks remained on it. "Well, students are bothering me and our class rep suggested i eat outside today." she explained, making Suna snicker.

"It has something to do with Osamu, ain't it?"

His snickers turned to laughters when she nodded. "Man, their fangirls are bat-shit crazy sometimes." he snorted.

"Someone asked me if you were dating him." she deadpanned, making him stop laughing and stared at her right in the eye.

"...You said no, right?"

She blinked at him as his brows furrowed slowly. She shook her head, "I didn't answer." she stated.

He gave a disapproving look and she returned it with a smug look. "People these days are so thirsty for dramas, how did they even thought of that rumor." he muttered with a roll of eyes.

"It's because you're always together, Suna-san." she chirped. "Pretty much acts like a couple if you ask me."

"Ew, no." the middle blocker chimed, "We're just friends and teammates."

"Oh." she muttered, unconvinced.

He frowned at her once more, "You have so little faith in your brother if you don't believe me." he said.

"You guys looks so close, is it fun?" she suddenly asked, gaze lifting from a tomato in her bentou to meet his lidded hazel eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow, "If you consider them beating each other to a pulp fun then, yeah." he shrugged, "Why are you asking me? You're their sibling, not me." he added, as if not knowing their circumstances because he don't know if she'll take it nicely.

A sigh escaped her lips, "You're present whenever we pass each other, i think you're aware that we're not well acquinted." she said, eyes casting down.

Wow, he didn't expected her to be the honest and no-bullshit type of person but it's definitely better than trying to keep it to herself like he thought she would.

"Is it fine to really talk about this? You barely know me." he snickered, not wanting to open his mouth without permission.

"You're more of a sibling to my own brothers than me, i wouldn't be surprised if you already know what's happening in our daily lives." she shrugged, face already turned into a solemn look Osamu seldom wear.

"Well, yeah." he said, placing down his carton of milk beside him. "The twins' brought you up not long ago, i've heard some things." 

"Like?" she asked.

He hesitated to reply for a moment but she can probably already tell, "Why you guys aren't that, sibling-like." he tried to phrase it more kindly but he definitely failed in that.

"Like the accident, you can just say it." she stated, a small lift of the corner of her lips catching his attention. "It's a pretty well-known story, i don't really mind if other people know of it."

That made him turn to her, "Really?" he asked, not aware of the fact. 

"Most kids in junior high went to the same elementary school as us apparently, so it kinda get passed down to one person and another." She shrugged.

"Man, kids in this town sure likes to gossip, huh?" he stated, making her snicker slightly.

"I guess." 

"You're pretty chill about it." he commented, noticing how easy the words just come out of her mouth as if she wasn't just crying a few minutes ago. "Was the headache earlier had something to do with it?" he pryed, his carefulness about the topic long gone and is replaced by the same curiosity he felt when he first saw her.

She hummed, "Yeah, i actually gained some memories back." she announced as if it's nothing.

His eyes widened a bit at that, "Wait, for real?" he asked, "You remembered something?" 

She nodded, "Yeah." she answered and eyes gaze upwards. "I think it was the memory right before the accident."

"Wait, wait." he lifted a hand in front of him, "Aren't you supposed to tell an expert about it or something? That's kinda a big deal if you ask me." he suggested, brows furrowed slightly.

"Doctors tend to just say the same thing over and over again." she stated, "The last time i went for a check up, he told me to just wait patiently."

He blinked in disbelief, "Damn, that doctor sure is lazy." he muttered.

It was silent for a while but not in any form of uncomfortable, Suna took the moment to eat his own food while Ayumu pick on her own.

It was the latter who spoke up first.

"Would you mind listening to me, Suna-san?" she asked, eyes not meeting his but is intead glued to the bentou in her lap.

He eyed her.

He's not sure what he's about to hear nor what he can expect. He barely knows her and vice versa but he doesn't have the guts to say no for some reasons.

He shrugged.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's boring and long, my mind really just can't function properly at the moment. Y'all free to criticize my work, i accept tips and reminders :)))
> 
> also, can someone please help me beta read? i'm getting kinda troubled by overthinking while writing, if you only want to though, hmu in tumblr if yer interested. 
> 
> @zaizaihntai


	9. What are you scared of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna doesn't like sugarcoating his words, she's thankful though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i can't believe a month passed by! i'm so sorry for not updating, things happened and my brain just couldn't function normally! this had been sitting in my drafts unfinished for the past 2 weeks but someone's comment really motivated me and so here it is!
> 
> -I'M SORRY THERE'S STILL NO ATSUMU AND AYUMU MOMENT! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!

Atsumu is not really a morning person.

If not for their usual morning practice or school, he'll never leave the comfort of his bed, even if the danger of Osamu crushing him when the top bunk ever gives in lurks.

But that's not the case as soon as his stomach growls in hunger. There's no stopping it until he eats a really good meal.

So in order to accomplish just that, he didn’t care if his eyes were still closed. He threw his covers off him in a rough manner and stood up from his bunk. When his vision adjusted well enough, he saw his twin still drooling on his pillow and couldn't resist the urge to smack his face and ran out of their shared room to the kitchen and to shut his stomach up.

He ignored his twin's surprised noise, he deserved that after ignoring him when he asked the older for help regarding what to do in order to approach their sister. The bastard was not even sharing his ideas and kept on doing things by himself, it annoys Atsumu on how Osamu sucked all the cooking talent when they were in the womb.

It honestly wasn't a surprise anymore that Osamu's own way of approaching their sister is through food and the ash haired twin never failed to shove it onto his face.

On the way downstairs though, he almost slipped down the stairs when their mother suddenly gasps loudly. His face scrunched at the thought of their parents making out in the living room but that thought was quickly discarded when Ayumu's voice joined in as well.

"Mom, I can't breathe and please stop crying." he heard Ayumu's soft tone and was intrigued.

Their mom? Crying? He almost wanted to snort. That woman managed to slam both him and Osamu on the floor once when they forgot to take the meat out of the freezer back during their first year. The only thing that could make their mother cry is about their sister so he had the feeling that they were talking about Ayumu at the moment.

So with his mediocre ninja-skills, he crawled and hid behind the nearest wall so he could hear them better and they thankfully hadn't caught him nor his presence.

"Are you feeling okay now? Want to go to the doctors?" he heard their father asked, his usually deadpanned voice that Osamu inherited is replaced by a soft-toned one.

He couldn't see them so he's not sure how they all look at the moment, "I'm fine...just…I find it hard to sleep at night because I kept thinking about it." Ayumu answered and it fueled the blonde's curiosity even more.

His curiosity is luckily answered when their mother sobbed again, "My baby, finally starting to remember her brothers, I'm so happy." their mother stated, making his eyes bulge out of their sockets and slam a hand over his mouth to prevent noise.

"M-Mom.." Ayumu whimpered, probably engulfed in their mother's arms.

"But wait, 'Yumu." cut their father's voice, "How did it happen? I thought the memories stopped coming back when you were in 2nd-year middle school?" the man wondered.

Atsumu listened closely.

"Mm, I didn't know what happened too but Osamu made a bento for me that day and when I started thinking about why he made it, my head started throbbing like how it used to when I was still recovering," she explained quietly, in between of their matriarch's sobs. "I remembered what happened before the accident...at that time when Osamu was sick and why I tried to go home alone..."

Atsumu's expression soured at her words.

Well, he can remember that day too. Pretty clearly, clear as day, and he doesn't like it.

"Ayumu.."

"B-But I don't want to have negative emotions about it!"

Atsumu jolted in surprise at the sudden exclamation of the youngest. He couldn't help but peek a little and saw the three of them sitting around the dining table, with their mother holding Ayumu close to her and their father across them.

"I-I..." he can see the nervous look that Ayumu's making and he couldn't help but look forward to the words she's about to say. "I-I've always...always wanted to be able to remember everything." she finally spoke.

"Ayumu..." he muttered under his breath, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I know that...we don't have the best relationship as siblings, they might not even see me as one anymore but- I've always wanted to remember everything about them again. I've always wanted to know the feeling of being their siblings again and not just wonder how it was before." a small smile that appeared on her face made Atsumu's heartache a little. “But all this time, I thought to myself that I need to remember everything first before I could call myself their sister.”

"Dear..." their mother sobbed again. "I'm sure, I'm sure that they feel the same. You'll always be their little sister, you've always been the one. With or without memories, you can’t be replaced.”

“I’m sorry for not doing anything about this earlier, ‘Yumu.” Their father stated, brows furrowed. “For not noticing how you felt but I can tell you one thing. Osamu and Atsumu don’t hate you. We love you, you’re our precious daughter and their little sister, our family’s pride and joy.”

"I wish so...I was really happy when Osamu gave me the lunch box. I- I didn't even know that was possible!" a small chuckle left their youngest' lips.

That was enough for Atsumu to forget the hunger at the moment. He retreated back to his shared room in deep thoughts, well, at least now he knows that Ayumu doesn't actually 'hate' them but it hurts him to know that she actually thinks that they hate her. It was his fault. Why is the acting surprised? It was his words. It was his actions.

What was he doing these past few years, really? He's now realizing just how much of an asshole they had been, Osamu probably would kick his ass if he knew that he's thinking so gloom again but he just can't help it.

That's it.

With a slap on his cheeks, he shook the thoughts away and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Ayumu already said it herself. She finally has memories of them now. Even if those memories aren't the best, she still wants to view it positively so he needs to do the same. Things are looking clear now. He gotta do his part too, to fix what he broke.

"Right, gotta keep it together-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying down the hallway.

"What the hell was that for?!-" he screamed, back arching in pain as well as clutching his stomach where Osamu just landed the kick.

"'Ya brat."

The blonde stopped complaining when he saw his twin's face. Osamu’s left cheek is quite swollen.

He just let out a nervous chuckle.

"'S-Samu- AHHHHHHHH I’M SORRY-"

-

After having the conversation with their parents earlier, Ayumu couldn't help but feel the accomplishment of taking the first step into trying to fix everything she neglected.

She couldn't help the smile that graces her lips either as she excitedly tap on her phone, wanting to tell what just happened to the person who listened and gave her a push.

_"All this time, I've always wanted to apologize to them."_

_Suna kept his eyes on the scenery in front of them, letting the youngest Miya speak her mind unbothered._

_At this point, he's not sure how they ended up in this conversation anymore._

_"When I woke up after the accident, some things happened and they’re not exactly pleasant. Maybe it's because we were still children back then but, their words and actions really left a mark on me until now." she chuckled dryly._

_Her foot dangled as she spoke, probably calming herself from the anxiety she's currently feeling._

_"It's my fault. I'm the bad one for not remembering my own family, that's the mindset I have ever since."_

_Suna just kept listening quietly, face remaining as blank as usual to hide the uncomfortable feeling that's bubbling inside of him. Anger? Annoyance? He's not sure but it's definitely not towards this girl._

_"But despite all that," she suddenly gave a bitter smile that somehow made his heart clench. "I still long for them to see me as their sister."_

_That was enough for Suna to give her a look. Wanting to tell her just how much the twins are actually thinking of their sister but he knows it's not his place to poke into._

_They need to fix this on their own, the best he could do is support them as well as encourage. He can't cross that line in this situation. He's just a friend. An acquaintance._

_"Even though they felt like strangers when I woke up from the accident, it didn't take too long for me to see them as family. More so after I recovered some of my memories, some moments I spent with them and family friends."_

_Ayumu's gaze remained forward, not looking at him at all._

_Soft features holding sadness in them that even someone as stoic as Suna can spot._

_Or maybe he's just observant, he doesn't really care either way._

_"That's why I've decided." she stated, "That I'll study hard and do my best to remember everything first before I could face them and apologize."_

_It was quiet for a while after her forward statement. Only the noises coming from the students near them can be heard, as well as the occasional chirps of bird that rests in the garden with them. Ayumu’s hands fiddled around the milk box that the middle blocker gave her._

_It was Suna who broke the silence._

_"Why are you so obsessed about apologizing?" he asked. "I can't honestly see why you think you're the one at fault here. I mean, there's no point blaming someone either but you're the one who got hurt the most, no?"_

_"What?" she asked, turning to him with a confused expression._

_"You honestly think you killed their sister?" he asked._

_Ayumu gave a hesitant shake of her head, "N-No..." she muttered. "But that's how they felt."_

_"Exactly. That's how THEY FELT, that's what they said." the middle blocker emphasized the last part. "And that's in the past." He added._

_Ayumu stared at him, "You don't understand." she sighed._

_"Based on what I've heard so far, this is what I understood." he shrugged. "You're just scared to speak with them, Miya."_

_She kept silent._

_"You're just using those studying and remembering everything as an excuse, you're just scared,” he stated, noticing how she tensed up. “And now you’re noticing the time.” He added._

_"No one wanted this. Not you, not your parents nor the twins." he continued. "But not talking it out with them and let things fall apart was you and their's choice."_

_"I'm scared of what they'll think," she whispered._

_Suna cocked an eyebrow, "You said it yourself." he whistled, "You're afraid of many things and being rejected again is one of them."_

_Ayumu let out a dry chuckle and turned to him, "I know that I've always known that." she said, ‘I just don’t want to admit it.’ Was left unsaid._

_"You also think that this had been going on for too long now, right?" Suna asked, remembering the twins and how the two decided to finally make a move and fix the relationships between the 3 of them. "Did it ever crossed your mind that maybe they, too, want things to change?"_

_Ayumu kept her head low, thoughts rushing back to the bento and the soft gesture Osamu had given her earlier. A small smile crossed her lips._

_"Sometimes."_

_"Then I think it's about time you stop being scared and free yourself already."_

_She whipped her head to his direction and blinked, "What?" she asked._

_Suna just gave a small smile, "You know what I meant." the bell rang as he said that._

_Her eyes glued on him as he stood up from his seat, picking up his trash with him and waving a hand._

_"Well, that's that. You figure out the rest yourself, you're close." he shrugged and walked off, "See' ya."_

She can't honestly thank Suna enough for listening to her despite not having any close relationship with him.

She let herself fall on the comfort of her bed, squishing her head in her pillows to try and stop the heat rushing to his face.

"Man, why do I feel so hot right now-"

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence as the door of her bedroom slammed open, giving her the view of her blonde older brother standing there with a few bruises on his face.

"GET READY! WE'RE GONNA GO TO THE MALL!!"

-

BONUS:

From: Miya Ayumu

Subject: Thank you!

I've had a talk with our parents, it felt a lot better. Thankyou, Suna-san! It's definitely a step forward. I'll treat you to something next time as thanks :>

Suna couldn't help but be embarrassed at the moment.

He was just about to send the girl a message regarding her handkerchief but he didn't notice just how much he was hesitating about what to write, he probably looked stupid fiddling with her contacts for the past 5 minutes until a message from her popped out.

"Damn what was I doing, honestly." he sighed before a chuckle, "And what's with the emoticon? memes and emojis exist." he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? HOW WAS IT? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SO IT MAY NOT BE THE BEST CHAPTER! THANKYOU FOR READING!!
> 
> also, i'm quite active on tumblr simping over the twins and suna, i also takes reqs if u want, headcannons or scenarios!


	10. To the mall (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Ayumu's little bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a part 2 of this chapter and i'll do my best to finish it asap! also, a little OsaSuna and Gin on the side because why not?

Ayumu’s not particularly a popular girl, be it in school or in general. She’s just a normal girl with a few friends she talks to in between classes and is pretty enough to get confessed to once or twice every few months. She doesn’t particularly stand out either and barely acknowledges attention from irrelevant people, neither did she even think of being popular anyway, but now she’s sure.

There’s no way in hell she would want to be popular.

“Can ‘ya leave? Am not givin’ my number to anyone so go and wreck yourself, scrub.”

She watched uncomfortably as her older brother shoo the girls that were tailing him away, doing her best to not get caught up with the scene by keeping a few good meters away.

Thankfully, she decided not to wear anything flashy or eye-catching today and stuck to her usual attire consisted of just an oversized shirt tucked in a mini plaid skirt and sneakers on. Her brother, on the other hand, seems to have other plans with his denim jacket and ripped jeans on, he looks like your typical f boy but at least he pulls it off perfectly in her opinion.

But that’s what put him in his existing situation so she’s not exactly sure if it’s a good thing or not but that aside, she doesn’t know why they ended up in this little adventure at all.

When Atsumu suddenly declared that they’re going to the mall earlier, she wasn’t so sure about what was going on. She thought it’ll be their whole family going, but turns out it’s just gonna be her and her older brother that’ll go out.

She was shaking with anxiety the whole drive from their house to the mall, she can’t even tell if it’s because Atsumu is driving the car or is it because she’ll have to spend the rest of the day with the brother she hasn’t had the chance to properly talk to for the past 6 years.

And if she’s being honest, out of the twins, it’s Atsumu whom she finds more difficult to reach.

Unlike the Osamu, this blonde brother of hers tends to be harsher and unapproachable. She can still remember just how bad the rumors spread throughout their middle school about Atsumu, from him being a shit of a teammate and to how he’s got a horrible personality overall (which is partly true in some points). Though mostly because it’s also Atsumu who was really angry at her back then, he was the one who always shot her a glare across the dining table until she stopped joining them for dinner altogether.

Though the glares stopped as they grew older, Ayumu still couldn’t tell if his anger faded or he just stopped caring about her at all.

“-Ayumu? Hello? Earth to Ayumu-”

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the brother in question waved a hand in front of her, a mix of frown and worry showing on his face but Ayumu took it as an annoyance

“S-S-Sorry I spaced out!” she stuttered, backing away a little that made the setter tense slightly. “A-Are ‘ya done talking?” she asked.

Pulling his hand back to the pocket of his jacket, Atsumu just nodded. “I told them off.” He said, “What’re ‘ya spacing out for?” he questioned, brows furrowing in worry once more.

If anyone would tell him that this is a stupid idea, Atsumu would admit that he wasn’t thinking straight when he suddenly dragged the sister he hadn’t properly talked to for the past 6 years to the mall. It was just at the heat of the moment when Osamu had him in a headlock and called him a pussy for not even being able to speak a word to Ayumu after deciding that he’ll fix things up again.

But he ain't regretting it.

If anything, this is his chance to take a step closer to their sister. Osamu had already made his move and he can’t lose to that grey-haired twin of his.

Though he can tell that the younger is filled with worry and awkwardness at this sudden trip, he can definitely relate to that. Because even he, himself, can feel the anxiousness that’s about to drown him if he let his emotions take over him at any moment. Especially after this morning’s ordeal of having to witness his mother and sister’s tears.

It’s normal, he expected that already anyway, but that doesn’t mean it hurts less.

Seeing his sister, the sister whom he never stopped caring about, flinch whenever he calls out to her or even when he makes the tiniest move towards her lowkey hurts him.

“Nothing, uhm, I was just wondering if uhh, you know those people.”

Atsumu blinked at that, not noticing that he almost ended up being eaten away by his thoughts. He gave a light shook of his head as a response before deciding that he needs a plan for this bonding moment, in order to take a step forward.

“Nah, this happens pretty often so no big deal about it.” He needs to clear this heavy and awkward atmosphere first, even just a little. “So, where d’ya wanna go first?” And the smile is always the best way to look friendly.

Ayumu blinked at him for a moment before managing a reply, “U-Uh, anywhere is..fine.” she muttered.

“A’ight wanna go see a movie then? It’s on me!” he tried his best to sound friendly and enthusiastic, not wanting to see her flinch or avoid his eyes ever again.

He’ll make sure that after this day, Ayumu will be able to call him big brother again just like how she used to.

His damned anxiety can go and fuck itself.

-

“So, like, they’re at the mall right now?”

Osamu just nodded lazily at the middle blocker who’s sitting across him in the comfort of his own room, their notes and stationaries cluttered all over the table the brunette had managed to fit in the middle of his room.

“Eh? Seriously?” Suna snorted, hand stopping from finishing the assignment he was working on to further press the twin about the news. “Then how come you didn’t tag along? Could’ve been siblings’ bonding time.” He snickered, resting his chin on his palm to give the twin an amused look.

“I tried, but the rat whined about it so I gave up.” Is Osamu’s annoyed reply, “He was going off about me being unfair and shit, telling me to not interfere with his chance.”

The middle blocker just snickered at that before popping a stick of snack in his mouth that he stole from Osamu’s side, “Anyway, how’s the _getting close to little sis_ plan going for you anyway? I can’t see much improvement at all.” He joked, knowing fully well that both sides of the coin are now on the move.

At that Osamu huffed a little, “It’s fine, I think.” He replied with a shrug, “Aside from the fact that I make lunch for the three of us now, she also seems to try and start greeting us a ‘welcome home’ whenever she can.”

“Oh? Starting with a customary sounds like a good start to me.” The middle blocker agreed before letting a playful grin on his face. “Wow ‘Samu, congrats. It won’t be long ‘til you can start acting like a real sis-con towards your little sister now, ain’t that such a good-“

Osamu just threw a pillow to shut him up, “Don’t phrase it that way, dipshit.” The twin hissed, making the taller snicker in amusement.

“That was a joke, asshat.”

Osamu just gave another roll of his eyes at that, “You’re awfully interested in our affairs, aren’t ‘ya? That aside, it’s actually more surprising that you believed us so easily in the first place.” Suna raised a brow at that.

“What?”

The twin just shrugged, “Well, it doesn’t sound believable, does it? If I was in ‘yer shoes, I wouldn’t actually believe it ‘til I got proof.”

A short moment was filled with Suna’s humming before he threw a smirk over to the ashen haired twin.

“Your hostility towards each other was enough evidence though.”

Osamu’s brows furrowed slightly at that.

“Besides, even though you and your twin have shitty personalities, I don’t take you guys as someone who would treat your sister that way unreasonably.” The middle blocker continued with a wink.

Osamu just winced at that, making Suna snicker at his disgusted expression.

“Thanks.”

He halted at that, his eyes slowly sliding over to the wing spiker to see him with a small smile on his lips.

“I think it’s thanks to ‘ya that we were finally facin’ our fear.” The twin stated “So I’ve wanted to thank ‘ya for that.”

“This is so freaking embarrassing, who are you?” the middle blocker just snorted embarrassingly, hands covering the lower half of his face.

Osamu just hid his own embarrassment by grabbing the other male and putting him in a chokehold, Suna, on the other hand, started struggling to fight for his life.

That was the scene Ginjima walked in on.

“Am I interrupting somethin’?”

The newcomer just gave them a worried look with a bag of snacks in hand, praying that his decision to join this study session will help him finish his assignment due Monday.

-

“Out of all the movies, why’d ‘ya choose the bee movie?”

Ayumu couldn’t help but flush slightly at the statement of her brother, doing her best to hide her face away as Atsumu walks beside her.

“Man, that was one hell of a plot.” He snorted, “How’d she fell in love with a bee?” he added, further making her embarrassed.

“I-It’s ‘cuz I haven’t seen that one yet and it was also the cheapest-“ she was cut off by the setter's over reacted gasp.

“’Yer worryin’ about that? I have plenty of cash, y ’know!” he huffed, “b’sides, I got ‘Samu’s card with me!” he declared and pulled out what seems to be Osamu’s ATM from his pocket.

Ayumu paled at that, “…Are we allowed to use that..?” she asked quietly, forgetting the awkwardness she was feeling and is now more concerned about the older twin’s reaction if he ever finds out what the blonde just did.

Atsumu’s grin faltered at that, “Well, no-“ he hesitated, “BUT! He doesn’t need to know!”

Ayumu’s urge to facepalm was strong while Atsumu barks his laughter, does he even know how much food he just consumed during the whole movie? Ayumu could swear that it cost more than her daily allowance. Osamu will surely notice if a huge amount of money got spent from his account, she just wishes that the oldest doesn’t use an app to monitor his account using his phone because they’re dead if he does.

“If he gets mad, it’s only your fault ‘ya idiot.” She stated flatly before the reality of awkwardness hit her again, she quickly realized what she just said and slapped a hand over to her mouth.

Atsumu just stared at her wide-eyed.

She lowered her head to avoid his gaze and started apologizing, “I-I’m sorry-“ she wasn’t able to finish when Atsumu barked another set of laughter.

She hesitantly lifted her gaze to see her brother clutching his stomach, “Man! I thought ‘ya were ‘Samu for a second when ‘ya said that! You sounded just like ‘im!” he cackled.

“W-What?” she mumbled.

Atsumu wiped his tears of joy away and waved a hand to her, “S-Sorry, ‘ya sounded scarily like ‘Samu and dad!” he repeated and calmed himself, “It’s okay, ‘ya don’t need to apologize, that was hilarious anyway.”

To say that she was surprised was an understatement, she just gaped at him and tried to let what just happened to sink in.

“See?” Atsumu gave her another grin, “ ’Ya don’t need to be so cautious around me, you can relax.” He said softly, making her feel all warm once again. “Just enjoy, yeah?”

It’s just like that time when Osamu came in her class and ruffled her hair.

It’s the same feeling all over again, the feeling of having an older brother.

“Well, we kinda ate a lot during the movie.” Atsumu suddenly stated, glancing at his watch and missing the teary look she was having so she took the chance to wipe it. “And it’s still early for dinner so, do ‘ya wanna look around first?” he asked and Ayumu just gave a nod.

“I’m fine with anythin’, you’re paying anyway.” She replied, following his words of not being wary anymore. “But what I said earlier about Osamu’s card still stands, if he finds out you’re on your own.”

A grin crossed the blonde’s lips and pointed somewhere, “Then how about we kill time playin’ in the arcade? The loser pays for dinner!” he challenged.

The younger just mirrored his grin and nodded, “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it took a while for Atsumu and Ayumu moment! Also, thankyou for the comments! i'm sorry i don't know what to reply but i really appreciated it!! <3


	11. To the mall (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin is tired of dealing with the twins and no, Atsumu didn't die in Osamu's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING ASIDE FROM I'VE BEEN PRACTICING DIGITAL ARTS I'M SO SORRY.

“What? ‘Yer givin’ up already?”

Ayumu’s gaze narrowed at the mocking tone that the older had used against her, a basketball still in hand and is ready to shoot his shot for the last second of the game. She watched as the machine beeped loudly, signaling that the time’s already up while the board flash her older brother’s total score of 132 points for the past 4 rounds they played.

Her eyes shifted towards the machine she played on, flashing her score that didn’t even reached half of Atsumu’s.

Guess who’s the winner? Clue: definitely not her.

“A’ight! Take that!” the blonde gushed, definitely not noticing the pout that formed on his sister’s face due to frustration. “Who would’ve thought that you suck with these games? Man that was an easy win!”

Forget being afraid and feeling awkward, she’s definitely pissed towards this blonde brother of hers. The setter did nothing but make fun and mock her with every game they played, it annoys her to no end that she ended up losing every turn.

Of course she’s not good at these, this is the first time she even visited this place since she was always busy studying or just lazing around her room. There’s no way she’ll be able to beat an athlete with these physically exhausting games.

“Hm? ‘Ya good, ‘Yumu?”

She was snapped out of her thoughts with Atsumu looking at her curiously, “Yeah.” Is her short reply, “It’s already been an hour and a half, maybe we should stop now?” she suggested, making the blonde glance at his watch.

“Oh, you’re right.” He mumbled, definitely not thinking of the time at all. “Man, time flew by.”

Ayumu looked around the arcade for a moment, they’ve played almost everything in the center aside from a few fighting machines. She noticed that Atsumu just walked pass them earlier but she didn’t questioned it, maybe it wasn’t his strong point-

“Eh?” she turned back to the blonde who’s now tapping on his phone while an idea popped in her head.

 _'if he’s bad at them then maybe I can win??'_ she thought quietly, a small smirk that resembled Atsumu’s appearing on her face.

“So ‘ya lose in everything, time to treat me to some-“

“Wait!” she cutted him off, completely forgetting her annoyance towards the blonde as she beamed at him. “I want another try!” she declared excitedly.

-

“So how did we end up here again?” Ginjima tiredly asked, not even trying to hide the lack of interest in his voice anymore as he trailed behind his friends. “We’re supposed to be finishing our school works in Suna’s house.”

It was the middle blocker who turned to him with a lazy grin on his face, “’To kill Atsumu.’ Is what Osamu said.” He stated, pointing a finger towards a fuming twin beside him.

A sigh escaped the silver head spiker, “Look, I know that what Atsumu did was a dick move but calm down, won’t ‘ya?” he asked, receiving a glare from his fellow wing spiker instead.

“Calm down my ass, imma beat his sorry existence that he’ll be settin’ with his dick instead.”

A snort escaped from Suna’s lips as the filter less mouth of their friend went off, pulling out his phone immediately to film and show it to their resident ‘twins babysitter’, Aran.

Ginjima just face palmed at Osamu’s sudden vulgar vocabulary, he really shouldn’t have joined these two when they asked.

“I mean, I would be seething too if I found out that almost half my savings got used without my permission so I can kinda understand why Osamu’s ready to strangle his brother.” the middle blocker shrugged.

At that point, Ginjima decided to just keep his thoughts to himself and tailed behind his friends while praying that nothing stupid would befall them later.

For some reasons, Osamu can already tell where his twin and his sister would be at the moment simply because the idiot had sent a couple photos that’s supposed to make him “jelly”. He could tell that Atsumu’s enjoying himself but he couldn’t tell wether Ayumu’s feeling the same based on the small frown she had in the picture his twin took while playing a firing game.

“Atsumu’s so basic the only place he knows where to have fun is the court and arcade.” Suna suddenly blurted out, catching their attention. “What, he posted a story.” The middle blocker snorted.

“Oh god don’t make a scene in the arcade.” Gin muttered exasperatedly.

Osamu kept silent when the arcade was finally in view, not quite crowded but still full of people ranging from kids to adults who plays their own choices of game. A game machine in particular is crowded by kids that caught his eye and the wing spiker felt his anger bubble once again when he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair sticking out from the mob.

“I’m so gonna kill him-“

He was cut off when Ayumu’s voice rang through the air, along with the kids’ cheers that echoed through the area. He, along with Suna and Ginjima was frozen in surprise when the youngest miya started jumping together with the kids and high fiving them one by one with the biggest grin he had ever seen on the girl’s face.

“That’s awesome! You beat him for the 8th time now, nee-chan!!” one of the kids exclaimed while Ayumu just proudly grinned.

“N-No fair! I wasn’t-“

Osamu just snapped back to his thoughts when he heard Atsumu’s childish whine from the other side of machine, hissing to the kids who’s roasting his poor skills in the game.

The sight of his siblings having fun or just plainly being together was something he had only dreamt of seeing before, considering what happened to their relationship after the accident but witnessing it with his own eyes right now stirs something in him. He had never seen their sister smiling so much before nor had he seen Atsumu looking at their sister without a look of guilt like how he's doing right now.

He feels accomplished, emotional if he wanna be honest.

“What? Is onii-chan feeling lonely that his baby siblings’ having fun without him?” Suna jested when he noticed

“Shut ‘yer trap.” He scowled, making the middle blocker snicker.

“So, weren’t you going to beat him up?” Suna asked.

“Please don’t.” Gin mumbled.

He stared at the scene again, with Atsumu complaining and Ayumu now frowning slightly.

He sighed, “I’ll let him off this time only.”

“Wow, so you’re a bro-con now too-“

“I’ll smack ‘ya.”

-

“I demand a rematch!”

Ayumu just made a face at her brother’s statement, “I already beat you in this game eight times, give up.” She stated.

“It wasn’t fair! The brats’ in my way earlier so I couldn’t focus on my combos.” He reasoned, trying not to sound desperate in which he failed.

With a tired sigh, she was about to retort but immediately held her tongue back when a familiar face loomed behind Atsumu.

“What? ‘ya scared or somethin’-“

“’Ya ass.”

Just like how she reacted, Atsumu also flinched in surprise upon hearing their brother’s voice. Whipping his head towards his twin before jumping behind their youngest to shield himself.

“’S-Samu?!” he chuckled awkwardly, knowing fully well why the ashen-haired twin had come.

“Why’re ‘ya so surprised now? You seemed fine when ‘ya were spending MY money since earlier.” The oldest stated, Ginjima and Suna right behind him with the latter snickering at their setter’s reaction.

“That was a foul move, Atsumu.” Suna snorted, earning an embarrassed look from the blonde.

“If Kita-san was here, he’ll call ‘ya a disgrace.” Ginjima added.

“S-Shut it!” the blonde growled from behind his sister, who’s currently frozen in her place with Atsumu’s hands on her shoulders.

“I-I-It was his idea, I didn’t know he had your card until we went out of the cinema.” She immediately explained, not wanting to get involve in Atsumu’s beat down from the angry twin. “I tried to stop him but he still continued.”

Suna and Ginjima snorted at the youngest miya’s statement while the culprit behind her just gasped with a betrayed look.

“Wha-You also ate food and played games off of ‘Samu’s money!” Atsumu tried to argue but it fell on deaf ears as Ayumu kept a blank look while avoiding their gazes. “What?! ‘Yer betraying me-“

“Did you have fun?”

Everyone’s attention suddenly turned to the grey-haired twin who’s face is now void of annoyance, Atsumu and Ayumu just blinked in confusion with the sudden question while Suna cocked a brow with Gin beside him.

“What?” Atsumu managed to utter.

“I said, did you have fun?” Osamu repeated.

With the sudden question laid in front of her, Ayumu found herself looking back to today’s events.

She had watched a movie with the brother whom she hadn’t spoken properly to for the past years, conversed with him and even received a genuine smile that she had always wished to receive from her brothers before. They also spend time playing around the arcade despite the awkwardness surrounding them and managed to piss her off but, she actually felt happy during the few hours they spent.

She actually enjoyed Atsumu, her brother’s, company during their little trip today.

She had fun.

Feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, she lowered her gaze and nodded as a reply. “I had fun.” She muttered, making the blonde setter behind her widen his eyes in surprise.

“Yep! T’was fun!” Atsumu also beamed proudly, huffing his chest out along with a peace sign to his twin.

A small smile also find its way to Osamu’s lips before sighing, “Then it’s fine.” He acknowledged.

“How nice, you were playing around while we were doing our home works.” Suna chimed, the end of his lips turning upwards slightly.

“I didn’t asked ‘ya, Sunarin! Why’re ‘ya even here?!”

-

Osamu didn’t lay a finger on his twin.

However, he demanded that Atsumu pay for their dinner tonight and that he get to choose where they’ll eat. The blonde didn’t really have a choice with the glare Osaumu gave him and so they currently sat around the grill of the barbecue the older twin had chosen.

“We should’ve called Ojiro-san and the others, it’s not every day that Asssumu opens his wallet.” Smirked Suna, earning him a glare from the setter.

“I’ll end up broke!”

“’Ya should’ve worried about Osamu going broke too when ‘ya spent his savings earlier.” Gin chimed in between his food.

“There’s no way a rat would have a conscience for that.” Osamu added, munching on his own food.

As the argument between the twins started, Suna just watched in amusement before turning to the quiet miya beside him. He watched as she ignored the ruckus and focused on grilling the meat, a teasing smile made its way to his lips as he did so.

“You said you took a step closer earlier with your parents,” He started, catching her attention. “I didn’t expected you to take the next step this early.” He chatted.

She let a small smile on her face at the statement, “I wasn’t expecting it to be this early either.” She replied, “but I’m glad that it did.”

“So, how’s Atsumu as a brother?” he teased.

Ayumu tilted her head in confusion for a moment before lighting up, “I-It was nice.” She almost whispered. “I wish..this wouldn’t be the last time.”

“I’m sure it’s just the start.” The middle blocker grinned, making her chuckle softly in return.

“I really hope so.”

The middle blocker cocked a brow at the soft expression that took over the younger’s face, quite similar to what she wore when she answered Osamu’s question and definitely the opposite of what he saw during their conversation in that one lunch they shared.

“Hm?” he hummed, “That’s a good expression, better than Osamu’s blank face and Atsumu’s stupid one.”

Ayumu suppressed a snort at that, slapping a hand over her mouth that caught the twins’ attention and stopped their little wrestling to turn to them.

“I somehow feel that Suna just dissed us.” Osamu frowned.

His twin nodding along, “Yeah, me too.” He agreed, “What’d ‘ya say, Sunarin?”

The middle blocker in question just shrugged, “You’re hallucinating from eating too much grease.”

“No way! ‘Ya definitely dissed us!!” the blonde accused, pointing towards the shaking miya beside him, “Why’s she laughin’?” he asked.

“N-Nothin’, I just remembered the scene from the movie earlier.” She stuttered, waving a hand in front of her to dismiss it.

“That reminds me,” Osamu turned back to his twin with a frown, “What’d ‘ya watch? Atleast tell me how ‘ya spent MY money.”

The blonde just scowled at his emphasis, “’Yumu chose it but it’s kinda dumb.” He shrugged, “That one bee movie.” He stated, earning a snort from both Suna and Osamu.

“Stop laughin’, she’s getting embarrassed.” Gin sweat dropped, motioning for the reddening cheeks of the youngest miya.

“Why’d you choose that?” Suna muttered, “That was shitty.”

“It probably reminded her of ‘Tsumu or something.” Osamu snickered.

“It did.”

They went silent for a while, turning to the only girl among them who’s head is hung low.

“What?” Atsumu asked.

“It did reminded me of ‘ya so I chose it.” She answered, “’Ya look like Barry.”

Aside from the setter, everyone burst out their repressed laughters.

Except from a few banters and thrown food from across the table, the dinner went just fine.

She was thankful that there’s at least one person who’s sane enough to keep the twins from fighting, Ginjima.

They were already out in the parking lot when mother nature called Atsumu and Gin accompanied him while the other twin decided to buy some snacks from a certain store they passed by earlier, leaving their sister with the middle blocker alone to wait for their return.

As the silence fell on the two, Ayumu kept her eyes on the street lights that showered the place. People are still enjoying their time but is visibly less than earlier. Another small smile appeared on her face, “It was the first time I had dinner with them after what happened.” She finally spoke. “I can’t believe that this is finally happening.”

Suna just hummed in response, gaze not faltering from the lights.

“It’s fun,” she stated, “Everything that happened today was fun.”

He turned to her at that and was surprised that she’s already smiling at him.

“And it’s all thanks to you, Suna-san.” She said.

He wondered if he ate too much from the restaurant since he felt something in his stomach with that, ‘Indigestion?’ he wondered.

“If it wasn’t for you, I think I’ll still be drowning in my fears and is feeding off of the lies I told myself.” Another smile, another stir in his gut. “Maybe meeting you was the lucky charm?” she chuckled.

“No, it’s all your work.” He managed to reply.

“But you’re the only one who listened to me, Suna-san.” She insisted, “I don’t think treating you to some food would pay that off.” She suddenly stated.

“Then just call me Suna, I’ll accept that as payment.” He suddenly offered, earning a rose of eyebrow from the youngest miya.

“Is that fine? You’re an upperclassman though.”

He shrugged, “I don’t really care about honorifics.”

“Then just call me Ayumu, there’s three of us so it must be uncomfortable.”

He just stared at her for a while before remembering the piece of cloth in his pocket.

She watched curiously as he reached out from his pocket and pulled out a familiar handkerchief.

“I was gonna return it you right after but I either forgot or I couldn’t see you around, it took a while but here.” He handed the piece of cloth carefully and she accepted it.

“Oh, I thought I lost this.” She sighed in relief, “I was so scared, so this is the one I lent ‘ya.”

“Atsumu said it was something from your grandmother so I tried cleaning it as best as I could.” Something was off in his tone when he said it but Ayumu managed to hide her curiosity as she just nodded.

“Thanks again.” He said as he tilted his head to the side and gave her the best smile he could.

“Hey, let’s go now.”

The two of them turned to Ginjima’s voice who suddenly chimed in between them and saw that the twins are also in front of their car and is just waiting for the youngest.

“See you tomorrow then, Ayumu.” The middle blocker waved before walking off with his silver head friend.

“I feel like I was mugged.” Atsumu sniffled as she shuffled in the shot gun.

Osamu ignored his twin and instead watched Ayumu place herself in the back seat.

If he saw how his sister’s face was flushed in deep crimson, he said nothing about it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's too long and quite boring but i needed to cram it in one chapter! feedbacks and comments are always welcome! Sorry again for the late update but i'll probably gonna keep being slow since online classes are taking my time but I'LL DO MY BEST!


	12. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything is going well, something's bound to get wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, please read the notes at the end.
> 
> ALSO I AM NOT IN ANY WAY A MEDICAL EXPERT OR ANYTHING, I RESEARCH ABOUT IT BUT IT IS NOT, IN ANY WAY, LEGIT OR POSSIBLE. I MADE UP MOST SITUATIONS HERE SO PLEASE DONT COME AT ME :((((

_“Nii-chan?”_

_It was as if she was on the verge of tears, voice cracking ever so slightly as she glanced around the place for a familiar face._

_“’ Tsumu-oniichan?”_

_“’ Yumu!” as if on cue, she was grabbed by the strap of her backpack and was greeted by her frowning older brother in question. “Didn’t I tell ‘ya to wait for me at ‘yer classroom?” he sternly asked._

_“But we need to go home now, onii-chan!” her childish voice stated showing the older boy a carefully made painting “I need ‘ta get home and show this to ‘Samu-nii-chan so he could get better now!”_

_The older just gave her an annoyed look, “What’re ‘ya talkin’ about? As if he’ll get better just by seein’ that.” He said, “Just get back to ‘ye classroom or go to the playground, I’ll pick ‘ya up after my practice.”_

_“No!” she protested. “I wanna go home now!”_

_“Stop bein’ annoying, I still have practice!” he angrily responded, “Shut up and get outta the way of our practice already!” the way she flinched at his raised tone made him feel guilty but he refused to get swayed._

_“’ Tsumu-nii you 'r dumb!” she called, lips quivering as she held her tears back. “Aren’t you sad that ‘Samu-Nii-chan's sick?! He’s lonely right now!”_

_Instead of acting like a good brother, Atsumu just scoffed. “It’s just a cold as if he’ll die of that.”_

_“You’re mean!” she accused, “When ‘ya were sick, ‘Samu-nii gave ‘ya his share of snacks!”_

_“Ugh, just get back to your classroom or play with the other brats already!” the older groaned, turning back on his heels with his volleyball._

_“I’m gonna tell Dad that ‘yer being a meanie!” she called, pulling on the hem of his shirt. “Let’s go home!!”_

_“Ayumu shut ‘yer trap already! Can’t ‘ya see I’m in a middle of practice?!” he angrily pulled away, letting her fall on her knees. “If ‘ya wanna go home that badly then go home by ‘yourself! I ain’t gonna baby ‘ya like ‘Samu does!”_

_As if she was splashed with cold water, she remained on the floor frozen. Too shocked to even realize the tears that finally escaped her eyes._

_“A-Ayum-“_

_“I hate you! I hate you!”_

_It was the frustration or the tantrum that made her bolt right out of the gymnasium and of the school grounds, she’s not really sure nor does she care anymore. A child can only know so much._

_She only stopped running when she got out of the neighbourhood, only to realize that she’s somewhere quite unfamiliar. It’s not the road where she and her brother’s cross to reach their school._

_“Uh where?” she sobbed quietly, wiping her own tears while looking around for something to help her get home. “I need to cross..” she muttered, frowning at the stoplight as if it’ll turn red._

_With her brother’s word fresh in mind, she couldn’t help the tears to still flow. “Atsumu dumbass.” She muttered. “I can go home, I’m going home. I’m telling ‘Samu-nii so we won’t play with ‘ya, dumb dummy.” Though she’s mumbling that, there’s a part of her that’s hoping for her big brother to come and find her so they could go home._

_As soon as the street light turned red and the pedestrian light green, she determinedly wiped her eyes and took the steps to cross the street._

_“AYUMU!!”_

_Maybe it was the voice of her brother that made her turned around and see his horrified look or maybe it was the sudden impact with something cold that sent her flying. Either way, only one word came out of her mouth in that very moment._

_“ONII-CHAN!”_

-

“’Samu, how ‘bout we wake ‘Yumu up?”

The ashen haired twin just turned to the blonde with a slight frown, “You’ve been yapping ‘bout ‘Yumu since that trip to the mall last weekend, stop it ‘ya sis-con.” He stated before turning back to flip their pancake.

It’s already been 2 days since their bonding trip to the mall and the dinner they had with Suna and Ginjima.

As far as Osamu can tell, their relationship with Ayumu also got better. No more avoiding each other at school or literally anywhere, they even acknowledge each other now with simple greetings and it makes Atsumu stupidly happy for the last few days already. Though he won’t admit it loudly, he also felt like he’s in cloud nine with the atmosphere in their home lately.

Osamu knows that it’s not much but they’re doing it, they’re taking steps to mend everything and that’s what important.

Aside from that, Osamu can also smell something being built but it’s too early to speak so he’ll keep his mouth shut for now.

“Wha- I JUST WANT ‘TA MAKE HER EAT BREAKFAST WITH US!” the blonde defended.

Osamu just rolled his eyes at that, “Yeah right, you say that but ‘ya were standing in front of her door like a creep last night just ‘cuz ‘ya heard her gigglin’ and laughin’ on the phone with someone.” He spat, making a disgusted expression just to spite his twin.

“Ah- SHUT UP! ‘YER ONE TO TALK! IT’S ‘YA WHO’VE BEEN GLARING AT FIRST YEARS THAT SPOKE WITH HER NOT ME!”

“Lower ‘yer voice idiot, ‘yer gonna wake her up-“

As if on cue, a loud crash came from the youngest’ room that immediately made the twins rush upstairs after turning off the stove and dropping their utensils, it was Atsumu who slammed the door open and entered with Osamu right behind him.

“What happened-“

“Onii-chan!” The voice came out coarse and pleading, almost sounding like a cry that made the twins froze for a moment.

Their gazes immediately fell on Ayumu’s figure on the floor beside her bed, with her covers and comforter still on her as she visibly squirmed in discomfort.

“Ayumu?!” Osamu wasted no time to be beside the youngest and check everything, “’ T-Tsumu! She's- she’s burning!”

“W-what? F-fever?!”

“I-I think she’s convulsing!”

Panic was evident in Osamu’s tone, making the blonde stiffly walk over to kneel beside his siblings and check the condition of their younger sibling.

Ayumu’s crying, her face is a mess with all the sweat and tears covering it. She’s also mumbling incoherently while quivering in Osamu’s arms. It’s a sight Atsumu can’t bear seeing.

“H-Hospital, ‘Samu let’s bring her to the hospital!”

Nodding along, the ashen haired twin quickly wrapped the younger with her blankets and ran after Atsumu who quickly grabbed their family car’s key. With their breakfast long forgotten and going school completely out of their plan now, they drove off to the nearest hospital.

-

“The twins’ not around? Absent?”

Suna just shrugged at the ace’s sudden question, “Seems like it, they’re usually the first ones here aside from me and Kita-san.”

“I messaged Atsumu earlier for to remind him ‘bout the quiz but he ain’t replyin’ at all.” Ginjima chimed, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s odd, I wonder what happened to those two.” Akagi voiced out, turning to their captain. “What should we do, Shinsuke? We don’t have the setter ‘ta practice with.”

Kita just gave the team a nod, “Let’s do individual drills, for now, I’ll talk to the coach if they’re still not around later.”

With a clap, everyone went on with their agenda for the morning practice.

“’ Ya think something came up?” Gin asked Suna when the third years finally walked off.

“Why are you asking me? Do I look like their parent or somethin’?” he deadpanned, making the wing spiker raise an eyebrow.

“Nah, but ‘ya sure look pretty close to their sister so I thought ‘ya might know something.”

Suna just shot him an unimpressed look, “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Classes that day ended normally, as in quietly and peacefully without the twins ever making an appearance or even sending a message regarding their absence. Osamu being unresponsive through social media and messages isn’t a surprise to the team but with Atsumu also not responding gives them a feeling that something happened that probably made the duo skip school.

“Miya Ayumu-san was also absent, we have the same math class but I didn’t see her at all.” Riseki had informed them in the clubroom when they brought it up, confirming that something indeed happened.

“I’m supposed to bring Atsumu’s printouts for today’s classes but I don’t wanna drop by unexpectedly if something’s really up,” Ginjima informed a small frown on his face.

“Then give it to me,” Suna represented, earning a few surprised and curious gazes from the team. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m bringing Osamu’s prints too.” The middle blocker elaborated.

“Are you sure ‘yer not dating yet? That seems like what a good boyfriend would do!” Akagi barked out laughing, making the boyfriend in question frown in distaste.

“Eww, stop.”

“Yeah, stop, ‘ya got the wrong Miya.” Gin mumbled beside his fellow 2nd year, grinning lazily.

“Shut it.” Suna hissed.

“Then I’ll come with you, I need a word from the two regarding this absence.” Kita suddenly proposed, making the middle blocker flinch.

“Eh?”

That’s how Suna Rintarou found himself right in front of the Miya’s residence with the stoic captain beside him. The way Kita still looks as presentable as he did on the morning terrifies him. He looks like he didn’t just do 100 serves and ran a few kilometres for volleyball practice, instead he looks like he’s fresh out of the shower which he probably did but that’s not the point.

“Their car seems to be around but the lights are off.” The older stated before ringing the doorbell.

“What if they’re not around, Kita-san?” Suna asked.

“Then we’ll leave, simple as that.” The captain replied firmly.

Suna winced at that, “That’s a waste of energy walking from campus to here.” He muttered but enough for the older to pick up.

“We are checking for their well-being, it is not a waste.” Kita disagreed, “And stand straight, ‘yer back is gonna get injured if ‘ya keep slouchin’ like that.”

Few more minutes passed with no one answering their doorbells, Suna's ready to give up and just walk back home but he can't really say anything against Kita's iron will.

Right when they’re about to give up, the gate finally swung open and revealed a disheveled looking Osamu who gaped at them in surprise. His eyes are quite puffy and red for some reason but they decided to not mention it, instead, Suna handed him the envelope that consists of the school works they went over today in class.

"We had a quiz in math earlier, sensei said you can take it tomorrow if you can." the middle blocker broke the ice first.

“T-Thanks, I get Suna bein’ here for the school works but” his eyes landed on their captain. “What brings ‘ya here, Kita-san?” he asked.

“To check up on you and Atsumu.” He replied clearly, “Missing classes and practice, I need valid reasons.”

“Kita-san...” Suna muttered, not really wanting to press since Osamu already looks like he’s at his limits.

While the wing spiker looked over them with hesitation, the pressure Kita gave him made it hard to avoid the topic so he just sighed and gave in. It's not like Kita's gonna spread weird rumors or blab about it to other people without their permission, besides he's their captain so his authority would help them to hand excuse letters for being absent.

“Ayumu, our little sister, she had a relapse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i hope u enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> So, my classes will start tomorrow and i think i'm gonna be pretty busy with it since i'm an art student. I kinda wanna apologize in advance if my updates are gonna be less than it already is :((( i know i'm already slow with this story but i hope u understand :(( i'm a freshman in college so i would need more time to adjust and focus on my study but i'll still do my best with this story since i also want to finish it :)) That's all, if you've read this far then i love u <3 thankyou for reading my story :)) please wish me luck lol


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Ayumu's and Atsumu's resolve but have we seen Osamu's?
> 
> Also this chapter is solely from Suna's POV :>>

“Ayumu suffered from PTSD after the accident.” He can see the blank expression on the ashen haired twin’s face as he spoke. “I didn’t really understand things back then, I just know that our sister is sick and that she can’t remember us, I wasn’t aware of every single detail back then. I was a child, barely out of primary school.”

He can see Kita quietly listening to everything Osamu is saying, looking stoic as usual but he can spot a small frown on his forehead.

Kita’s a good guy, of course he’s worried for the siblings and their situation.

“Now that I think about think, she occasionally would start screaming after waking up and would cry but would soon forget about it right after.” Osamu reminisced; falling silent for a moment.

This scene reminds him of the time when Osamu first told them about their situation, about their sister. The atmosphere, the words tumbling out of Osamu’s mouth, and the expression he has; it was the same as back then, the only difference is that Osamu is trying to look calm and collected right now.

“And all we did was watch. For the past what, 5? 6 years? I can’t even remember, because all I did was avoid the reality and the problem.”

As those words came out, Osamu leaned his head back and let out a dry chuckle.

“The youngest was suffering,” Osamu pushed his hair back with a dry smile, “My twin was blaming himself.” He continued to mutter.

“Osamu.” Kita spoke.

They can feel it.

“And the eldest, me, what was I doing during these years?” Osamu laughed breathily.

They can see it.

“What the fuck was I doing when this family of ours were suffering? I used ‘Tsumu as an excuse to get away from the problem.”

Osamu’s about to break.

-

_“Do you think I can be a volleyball player too, nii-chan?”_

_The two boys who are walking on each her sides turned to her in unison, their identical faces immediately splitting into a wide grin at the same time._

_“Of course!” the one on her left with his hair parted to the right side exclaimed._

_“We’re practicing now, aren’t we? When ‘Tsumu and I start going to workshops, we’ll teach ‘ya what we’ll learn so ‘ya won’t get left behind.” The one on her right with his hair parted to the left side added._

_“Really?!” she excitedly asked, bouncing on her feet excitedly._

_“Yep! Trust this ‘Tsumu-niichan, I’m the best big brother in the world!” Atsumu, the one on her left, exclaimed._

_“Best big bro my ass, ‘ya can’t even eat ‘yer bell peppers so mom always scold ‘ya.” Osamu, the one on her right, snorted._

_“Wha- I CAN EAT BELL PEPPERS JUST FINE!”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

_As she watched the two bickers while walking, their steps became bigger._

_“Huh?”_

_She started to fall behind._

_“Nii-chan?” she called out, but neither of the twins turned to her._

_Her eyes widen in horror to see just how far her brothers have come from where she stood, not only that but they also got bigger. They don’t have black hair like her anymore, one of them is blonde while one has ash gray hair._

_They looked older._

_“O-Onii-chan..?” she muttered._

_Finally, seemingly hearing her, they stopped bickering and turned to look at her._

_“’Samu-nii? ‘Tsumu-nii?” she called out, feeling the tears pooling around her eyes._

_She’s scared._

_She’s afraid._

_“I-I’m sca-“_

_“Huh? Who’s this shrimp?” the blonde one rose an eyebrow and looked at her with a scowl._

_“What’s a brat doin’ here?” the gray haired one asked, looking back to her coldly._

_Her body froze in fear and finally let the tears flow._

_“W-What do you mean? N-Nii-chan it’s m-me! A-Ayumu!” she sobbed._

_“Osamu? Atsumu? What are you doing standing there? Come inside already, dinner’s gonna get cold!” A very familiar voice spoke, then their mother came out of the door. “Oh? Who is this child?” she asked, looking at her._

_“M-Mom! It’s m-me! A-Ayumu!” she cried, losing the strength in her legs and slumping down on the road. “I-I’m..family..” she muttered, staring at her hand._

_She’s not a child anymore. She can see her school uniform as she lowered her head._

_“What’s with this brat, go home already.” The blonde spoke in annoyance._

_“’Yer makin’ a scene in front of our house.” The gray haired one added._

_She can’t breathe._

_“It’s my house too, I-I’m Miya Ayum-“_

_“Osamu, Atsumu, do we have morning practice tomor- hmm?”_

_Another familiar voice spoke, this time from behind her._

_She quickly turned to see the newcomer, hoping for him to save her from this pain._

_“S-Suna-kun!” she called out with a smile._

_But what greeted her was a cold gaze._

_“…Who are you?”_

_Her smile dropped._

-

As he entered through the doors of the facility, his nose twitched at the generic smell that entered his senses. He’s not very fond of hospital after all, it’s not really a place where happy memories can be made.

He reached the information desk with ease, considering that the place isn’t very crowded despite the time being past 6 pm already.

“Uhm, Miya Ayumu’s room please.” He quietly asked the lady in charge of the desk who nodded with a small smile before typing away.

It didn’t take long for him to receive the answer either and he wasted no time to reach the said room.

The white walls accompanied him, along with a few nurses and patients he came across with as he made his way, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat for some reason.

The thought of seeing the youngest Miya in a hospital bed somehow makes him feel uncomfortable, considering how they were just talking last night over a phone.

He can still remember their conversation clearly.

He can still imagine her expression while telling him every progressed she made to get along with her brothers.

A small laugh escaped his lips when he remembers how she called him ‘Master’.

_“I guess I should call ‘ya master now, huh? Since you’re helping me get along with my brothers. Right, Master?”_

The happiness and excitement in her voice while talking about the pancakes Osamu had made for her and Atsumu was so contagious that he found himself smiling just by listening, there was no sign of her being sick or anything.

The fact that he didn’t noticed anything made him feel somewhat guilty, he could’ve helped her or something, but blaming himself now just wouldn’t solve anything.

Just as he finished his thoughts with a sigh, a familiar blonde mop of hair came in sight.

“Atsumu.”

The setter in question turned his head to the owner of the voice, Atsumu was sitting in the bench right outside the room where Ayumu is confined. He looks just as disheveled as Osamu when they met him earlier, except that Atsumu’s still wearing the clothes he wears during morning trainings.

“Suna?” the blonde squinted, he looked like he was crying the entire time due to the puffy red eyes. “What’re ‘ya doin’ here?” he asked.

He just walked over and placed the bag he’s carrying on the blonde’s arms, “I stopped by your house earlier to drop some print outs, I met Osamu and yada yada.” He explained lazily.

“Huh, where’s ‘Samu then?”

With that question, he just let out another sigh.

“Osamu’s too emotional at the moment, that’s why he’s at Kita-san’s right now.”

_“I’m the worst, aren’t I?” Osamu scoffed, ignoring their captain’s warning tone. “The worst fucking brother to ever exist!” he laughed while brushing his hair back, tears starting to fall from the corner of his eyes._

_“Osamu, calm down man!” Suna’s frown deepened as he watched his usually blank-faced friend choke on his own words, “It’s not the time to act like-“_

_“SHUT UP!” the wing spiker twin snapped, kicking the table in frustration before jumping on his feet. “JUST SHUT UP!” Osamu’s voice cracked with a sob. “YOU DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHAT I’M FEELING! DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN WHAT WE JUST BUILT COLLAPSED AGAIN!” He screamed, grabbing the front of the middle blocker’s collar with a pull. “YOU DON’T KNOW THE FEELING OF SEEING SOMEONE YOU CHERISH, SOMEONE YOU LOVE, FALL AND BREAK THE SECOND TIME IN FRONT OF YOU AND NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_

_“Osamu!”_

_Kita was quick to try and keep them apart but was surprised with what happened next._

_“Suna?!”_

_Suna grabbed Osamu’s collar back and uncharacteristically glared with his narrowed eyes, “HOW CAN I SHUT UP WHEN YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A LOSER LIKE THIS INSTEAD OF BEING BY YOUR SISTER’S SIDE?! HUH?!” he screamed, making the other two go wide eyed. “CRYING, BLAMING YOURSELF, ARE THOSE THE ONLY THINGS YOU CAN DO?! ITS HONESTLY NOT HELPING YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS! THE OSAMU I KNOW WEREN’T SUCH A LOSER, WAKE THE FUCK UP!”_

_“Suna, Osamu, Let go.” Kita warned, grabbing both their arms with a warning. “Let go and calm down.”_

_Suna was the first to let go, pushing the twin back before flopping back down on his seat._

_“Osamu, calm down.” Kita stated, sighing as he handed the younger a drink. “You too, Suna.”_

_“You told me,” The middle blocker spoke while tugging the front of his uniform. “You told me you want to fix everything, right?”_

_Osamu kept silent._

_“And I thought you’re making things work. I thought you’re finally fixing the relationship you three had but I guess I was wrong, Osamu.”_

_Suna scoffed before grabbing the things Osamu was supposed to bring to the hospital._

_“You want to fix things with Ayumu but you forgot to fix yourself first.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took me 3 months to update! Thankyou for the comments you guys left in the last chapters and yes i'm doing fine now in college! It's online so it's kinda more stressful especially since my majors are art-related but i'm surviving! Actually, the idea of Osamu breaking down in this chapter was from what i experienced during my first few weeks of classes lmao. I re-read my story and noticed that Osamu's always the one keeping Atsumu straight and i haven't had the chance to give him a character development-like chapter lol not exactly development but something like that! I will try to update the next chapter within this month since i don't have much classes anymore and just projects so i get more free time!!! Please keep looking forward to this story and thankyou for waiting!


	14. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama and Papa Miya makes an appearance again!!!!
> 
> Osamu will appear in the next chapter, along with our beloved captain Kita and his granny :>>

When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing that greeted her was the familiar white ceiling, along with a stinging pain in her wrist and the silence floating around the empty room she was in.

Hospital, she can tell by how many times she’d been in that kind of room before.

She sat up with no problem and immediately bursts into tears.

A nightmare.

“I’m, I’m Ayumu.” She muttered to herself, still feeling the pang of pain from her dream.

A nightmare where everyone forgot her, just like how she had forgotten them.

“It’s just a dream.” She told herself, starting to shake violently while trying to keep her voice down. “They know me, they remember me.”

_“…Who are you?”_

Her body flinched as Suna’s voice rang in her head, she can still recall the cold expression he gave her just before she woke up.

“No, that was just a dream. No way.” She muttered, sobbing.

Despite consoling herself about the nightmare she just had, her tears continued to fall until all she could to was to curl herself up and lay her head on her knees. This is probably what her family felt when she lost her memories and forgot about them.

Her heart hurts so much, it felt so real.

“-you sure you don’t wanna go home now—”

The sound of the door opening and the familiar voice of her older brother made her lift her head and make eye contact with the two people who just entered the room.

Her body froze upon seeing the blonde, the memory about the day of the accident rushing back in her head as Atsumu scurried to her side with a mixed look of worry and exhaustion. His eyes are red and he looked shabby with his messy up hair and clothes.

“Are you feeling okay? S-Suna call the doctor-“

She flinched hard and visibly when the setter’s hand rested on her shoulders, reflexively slapping it away. The three of them was taken aback with what just happened, especially Atsumu who looked hurt with the sudden rejection.

Suna was frozen in his place but was snapped back to reality when Atsumu took a step back.

“I’ll g-“

“Sorry.” Atsumu backed away. “I’ll go call the doctor, wait here.” He tapped Suna on his shoulder stiffly and left the room.

She kept her head low, holding back the sobs escaping her lips as they were left alone.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked awkwardly.

No answer was received, just her silent cry.

“Do you want to eat? I’ll get some food for you.” He tried again.

“I’m scared.” She whispered.

Suna turned to her, “What?” he asked.

“I remember it.” She said, “That day of the accident, I remember everything that day.”

It wasn’t Atsumu’s fault, she wants to say.

She remembers the last thing she saw before getting hit by the vehicle, it was Atsumu’s terrified expression while trying to reach her.

_“AYUMU!!”_

Her hands shot up to clench her head with the sudden flash of memories.

“Argh! I-It h-hurts!”

Suna jumped on his feet and to her side, panicking about what to do. “H-Hey, the Doctor’s on their way! Your brother went to get them, wait a little-” He tried to calm her down, holding her wrist where the IV is inserted to avoid her injuring herself.

However, the pain in her head just became more intense as she started seeing more and more scenarios in her head that she wasn’t familiar with. Most of them contains the twins and their parents, it didn’t take long for it to turn into hallucinations.

Her tears continued flowing down her cheeks as her groans and sobs got louder, “My h-head hurts! Onii-chan! Home! ‘Samu-nii-chan!” she cried, suddenly grabbing on Suna’s sleeves and clenching it. “’T-Tsumu-nii!” she looked so out of it with how she was calling to her brothers and grabbing either his sleeves or the air.

Suna can feel her shaking violently and clenching her head, her breathing is also becoming more ragged and unstable that he’s starting to lose cool. His head whipped towards the door when it slammed open and a doctor and few nurses rushed in with Atsumu behind them.

“Excuse me, we’ll handle the patient for now so please wait outside!” the nurse carefully pulled Ayumu away from the middle blocker and ushered both him and the blonde outside the room.

“N-No! It hurts!”

Atsumu looked ready to run back inside the room after hearing Ayumu scream in pain but Suna just grabbed him by his shoulder.

“Atsumu calm down! Let them handle things.” Suna stated, forcing the blonde to sit back down on the bench.

“Atsumu!”

Their attention turned to the owner of the new voice and saw that the Miya’s parents finally arrived. The twins called them after bringing the youngest to the hospital, making the couple take the very next train back to Hyogo.

“Mom, Dad.” Atsumu weakly called out.

“How’s Ayumu? Why are you here outside? And where is Osamu?” their father asked multiple questions at once while holding their already crying mother from making a scene in the hallway. His eyes then landed on Suna who stood beside the blonde, “Suna-kun?” he asked.

“My baby, my baby! How is my daughter?” their mother’s voice whispered in between her sobs.

Atsumu tried to explain everything that happened from this morning to Ayumu’s violent reaction after waking up, Suna also explained why Osamu isn’t around without bringing up their little fight.

By the end of it, the Miya patriarch have his wife shaking and on the verge of collapsing in his arms.

As if on cue, the door of Ayumu’s room swung open and the doctor came out. He headed straight to the family. “It’s a good thing that you’re finally here, I have some big news for you.” He started, a small smile on his lips that somehow put the middle blocker at ease.

“Is Ayumu okay? Will she be fine?” was their mother’s rapid question to Ayumu’s doctor.

“It seems like Ayumu’s brain activities increased for a while now, it’s nothing really bad perse but the changes are something that you should’ve consulted with me.” The doctor shook his head, “I could’ve kept track of the changes and we could’ve prepared her for her returning memories.” The man smiled and patted the Miya patriarch on his shoulder.

Atsumu, along with their parents and Suna, froze at the statement.

“W-What?” Atsumu stuttered, suddenly feeling the surge of emotions.

“Her memories..she’s remembering?” Their father weakly whispered in joy, his frown starting to turn into a smile of relief.

“A-Ayumu, our Ayumu is, our Ayumu is getting her memories back?” relief can be heard in their mother’s voice as she let herself in her husband’s arms. “My daughter is..”

Suna seems to be the only one not overwhelmed by the news and instead flinched in surprise when Atsumu suddenly dropped down and rested his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking visibly.

“Thank God,” the blonde whispered in a breathy voice, “She’s fine, she’s just fine.” He muttered.

“Aside from fatigue, she also caught cold. She also became delirious due to the changes in her brain functions and memories coming back to her but don’t worry, it’s not a long term. She will probably be in a confused estate when she wakes up again so take it easy and don’t startle her, it would take some time for her to get used with additional memories again but she will be fine.” The doctor’s smile remained before giving the couple a pat on their backs.

“It’s been years but Ayumu finally won her battle, congratulations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more chapters for our Miya siblings and Suna will finally make his move-
> 
> I probably should've added a slow-burn tag huh, ehehehe my christmast break is just around the corner but I still gotta face final exams and tons of projects TT wish me luck y'all!!~ 
> 
> Also feel free to comment, I appreciate feedbacks and enjoy reading them so much :>> Thank you again~~


	15. Good News (PART2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu at Kita's residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be in the previous chapter but it seemed long so I just made it into a another. A little bit of Granny Kita and Aran on the side because I love him <3

“Osamu,”

The wing spiker in question flinched at the sudden call of his name, finding it hard to face their captain so he just kept his gaze on the field that’s basically the Kita’s backyard.

Their captain dragged him, partly literally, to the comfort of his home instead of leaving him on his own after having that short, heated argument with Suna. Honestly, he didn’t really expected to lose his cool at that moment but neither did he expected Suna to snap back at him. He feels like shit remembering how he almost land a punch on his friend's face, but Suna also seemed like he was ready to brawl with him the way he grabbed his collar.

He'd never seen Suna act so violent before, aside from aiming serves and sarcastic remarks or insults, the middle blocker is calm and level-headed in most situations.

Osamu just shook the thoughts off his head, he'd already calmed down, thanks to Granny Kita’s brewed tea.

“Have you regained your composure?” Their captain asked once he occupied the space beside him and let his own gaze fall on the field he worked at on his free times. “It’s quite a sight seeing you lash out to someone that’s not Atsumu.”

Osamu's shoulder just further slumped with that comment, embarrassed and intimidated at the same time because this is Kita, who knows when he’ll scold him with his cold logic.

“I’m sorry you gotta see that, Kita-san.” He spoke, low and with a hint of tiredness in it. “I was just, I don’t know what took over me.”

“You don’t hafta apologize for that. We all have reasons for our sudden actions, you're no exception.” His golden gaze then turned to the twin and he spoke sternly. “Though I expect you to apologize to Suna.”

“Yessir.” Is Osamu’s immediate reply.

“Besides that,” the captain turned his gaze back to the field, “I’m quite relieved to see you letting it out.”

That confused Osamu, making it his turn to look at the older. “Why?” He asked.

Osamu told Kita everything over tea earlier. Everything from the accident, to the decisions they decided, and everything that happened until now. He trusts him, very much so, because Kita is Kita. He’s not one to judge or poke his nose into other people’s business easily or just for fun, he’s someone who only moves because he genuinely cares, even if he seemed harsh with his words, he has no ill intentions.

“Atsumu is easy to read most of the time.” The captain started, “We can tell his thoughts just by seeing a pout or a scrunched nose on his face. You on the other hand, you’re just as easy to read.”

Osamu made a face at that but Kita isn’t finished yet.

“But lately, you’ve been spacing out more than usual.”

“More than usual?”

“You’re often blankly staring at Atsumu the past few days, whenever he’s laughing or joking around. It's a look even I can't quite comprehend.”

The ashen haired twin blinked surprised at the older, “That sounds disgusting, Kita-kun.” He scrunched up his nose in distaste.

The older turned to him with a still stoic expression, “I thought it was just you being your usual self, but then Aran told us about your sister.”

Now that caught Osamu’s full attention, “So you already knew about it?”

Kita just shook his head, “No, he just happily told us about how glad he was when he saw the three of you walking back home together. It looked like he was on the verge of crying but he was smiling, a genuine one.”

“Aran-kun..did?” Now Osamu wants to cry.

They’d known Aran since they were just brats, he’d also known Ayumu even before she got into the accident so it also probably affected him in a way. Hell, Aran was their only friend back in elementary since Atsumu is such an ass. He was also the only one who made an actual effort to comfort and look after them when they were so down in the slumps because of what happened.

Most of all, Aran was probably a way better brother than Atsumu and him, he treated Ayumu the way he did even before she lost her memory.

Osamu couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh.

“Aran usually turns to me and the other third years when something is bothering him.” Kita divulged, “But he never told us anything he knows about your family situations, even though he was worried about you three.”

“We don’t really mind,” Osamu spoke, “We’ve heard rumors and words of pity more often than we hear insults about ‘Tsumu’s hair.”

“…That’s something.”

Osamu just nodded, “Kids who went to the same school as us weren’t exactly quiet about it, a rumor or two always followed us. Be it about ‘Yumu just going crazy or about Atsumu purposely pushing our sister in front of the car.”

Kita saw from the corner of his eyes how the twin’s expression tightened, together with his fists.

“We’ve heard it all before, I wouldn’t be surprised if half the school knows our private lives either considering how crazy the students in our school are with gossiping.”

Silence fell on them after that, just the sounds of leaves and grass swaying with the night breeze and Osamu’s uneven breathing. It’s already past 6 but he doesn’t have the heart to leave the Kita residence yet and go back to the hospital, he doesn’t even have the courage to check his phone yet after that momentary mental breakdown he had earlier.

“It’s probably because you’re older than Atsumu, even for just a few minutes, a brotherly instinct that takes over you to make sure that Atsumu wouldn’t get hurt.” _To make sure that he wouldn’t get disappointed again_ was left unsaid on Kita’s lips.

Osamu once again was confused to what Kita just said, “Wha’dya mean?”

“I was relieved to see you speaking up about what you really feel in this situation.” Kita turned to him with a small smile on his face, “Because most of the time, you keep it to yourself and bottle up your feelings to only deal with Atsumu’s.” _You only keep him in check and neglect your own._

Osamu just stared at their captain, processing what he just said until it make sense in his head.

“I..hold myself, my emotions and feelings back? Is that what you mean?” He asked weakly.

“For your siblings, yes.” Kita nodded, “I’m also an older brother and I understand the feeling of needing to put your siblings first before yourself.”

_You’re just being careful not to get hurt again, Osamu._ Is what he wants to say but it sounded selfish, and Osamu is everything but one.

Osamu feels like he can understand what Suna said earlier.

_“You want to fix things with Ayumu but you forgot to fix yourself first.”_

“I see.” He muttered, letting a genuine smile on his face for the first time today. “I see, I think I finally understand what that foxman wanted to say, Kita-san.” He said.

“I’m sure you do, Osamu.” Another soft expression was on Kita’s face but it disappeared just as quickly as he spoke in a stern voice once again. “But let’s refrain from insulting other people when they’re not around, hmm?”

The twin stiffly nodded to that, “Roger that, sorry Kita-san.”

“Then let’s go inside and have dinner now.” The older stood, offering him a hand. “Granny said you look skinnier than she saw ‘ya last and made some Onigiris especially for ‘ya.”

The dinner he had in the Kita household was one of the most fulfilling he had, with Granny Kita fussing over him and Kita’s stern gaze that forced him to eat all his vegetables. In return, he offered to help with the dishes and with the cleaning up.

“Thankyou for the dinner, it was one of the best I’ve had.” He politely grinned at the older Kita who just pinched his cheek in return.

“I’m glad that ‘yer smilin’ now, it looked like ‘ya were facin’ some troubles when ‘ya arrived.” She said, making Osamu look surprise.

He was about to reply but was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly with his ringtone for Atsumu.

“It’s been ringing since earlier, why don’t you answer it? It must be really important.” The older smiled gently and handed him his phone from the small table.

He did answer it eventually, not bothering to move away from the comforting presence of Kita’s granny.

“H-Hello-“

**_“I don’t wanna hear ‘yer excuses, get ‘yer ass over here.”_** Osamu flinched at the thick accent of Atsumu’s voice that dripped dangerously. **_“Ayumu’s recovering, from both her cold and amnesia.”_**

He was frozen in place upon hearing that.

**_“She’s remembering us, ‘Samu!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably take a while again for the next updates, sorry 'bout that :<< I just managed to write again since we had a week break and I literally ignored everything I needed to do LMAAAAO and now I'm stuck with a bunch of homeworks and lesson to catch up to~~
> 
> I just wanted to give 'ya guys a double update so I added some more to this scene, enough for it to be a chapter, since I'm really guilty for being slow. I mean, yeah, I'm busy n all but I know to myself that I could've worked on this when i literally had a few free days BUT I DECIDED TO JUST LAZE AROUND AAAAAAA
> 
> anyways, i really enjoy your kind comments, i feel so appreciated that i even forgot the fact that i was sad
> 
> I was really sad yesterday because Suna Rintarou isn't real and I can't marry him. 
> 
> I'm still sad about it but I have priorities so, SAYONARA DEPRESSION
> 
> Thanks for coming to my ted talk. Please come again.


	16. Suna's love life is like his humour, dry as fu-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna feels like being a little shit today. Osamu just wants to apologize. Atsumu woke up and chose chaos. #SaveGin2021.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> No Ayumu on sight in this chapter and only an unhealthy amount of Suna and Osamu being best bros. Also a little bit of third years in the side because why not?

“Sorry.”

If Atsumu is an asshole with feelings, then Osamu’s a dickhead with conscience.

It’s been exactly 3 days since the argument they had in the Miya household when Osamu was a being a complete idiot and managed to grate on his nerves. Three whole days that the twins skipped school and practice to stand by the hospital, waiting for their youngest’s recovery; though the said youngest was still in a daze most of the time and could barely hold her consciousness without having headaches, the twins were forced by their parents to let them handle everything and successfully sent them back to school.

Anyway, Suna can be an asshole too when he wants, and it’s not every day you see Miya Osamu apologizing like a good person, because he’s just as bad and prideful as his twin; just lowkey. They just got back today and managed to create a scene just by walking through the gates of Inarizaki High, turns out half the school are ‘very close’ with the youngest Miya and are ‘worried’ about her health.

“For what?” he asked, not even sparing the twin a glance but he can see the older twitching; probably in annoyance.

“Seriously?” Osamu asked, sounding almost tired.

“What? How can I forgive you if you can’t even tell me what you did?” he asked, faking a worried frown.

Osamu looked so done with his shit, considering how many messages he already sent, but Suna is a little shit and decided to ignore his messages just to spite him.

The last three days, in simple words, had been eventful for the Miyas’.

Osamu had come running to the hospital after receiving his twin’s call, then greeted by the said twin who swung his fist without any hesitation as soon as Osamu entered his sight. Suna may, or may not have poked his nose further into their business when he told the blonde about the little breakdown Osamu had prior his arrival at the hospital and of course he did that fully knowing it’ll make Atsumu teach his twin a lesson.

The twins basically just had an argument that turned into a full-brawn right outside the hospital their younger sister’s in. Which ended up with their father breaking up the fight and promised to have a word with them when Ayumu recovers enough to hold a conversation, a conversation that they probably should’ve had long ago.

“I know I acted really shitty back there,” Osamu started, sighing a deep one as he seated himself onto his usual seat, right beside Suna at the very back of the class.

“Nos hit, sherlock.” Suna managed to chime, earning a scowl from Osamu.

Classes had already ended a few minutes ago and Suna just woke up from his nap, he was honestly not surprised to see the ashen-haired twin, whom he’d been ignoring since the morning practice, waiting for him.

“I was just, I dunno, too tired of everything. I was at my limit, and I didn’t know what to do.” Osamu’s fist clenched. “I was hurting.” He admitted in almost a whisper to the middle blocker, who listened without glancing.

“And you decided it was a good idea to be a bitch about it? To me and Kita-san? That’s cute.” He sarcastically remarked. “That grabbed you did to my collar almost killed me, y’know? And Kita-san was following me around the next day asking if I had any serious injuries or something.” He snorted. “Damn, I should’ve landed a punch or two.”

Osamu’s really close to being done with Suna’s nonchalant bullshit when he’s trying to apologize sincerely, their friendships are just built different like that he guesses.

Honestly, Suna’s not mad at him anymore. He wasn’t really mad nor angry in the first place, maybe disappointed but not any more than that. He knows the circumstance the twins are going through; it’s just expected to see them breakdown or lose control of their emotions once in a while when it’s too much. If he’s being honest, he’s even rather amazed at how much the two are hanging, if he had been the one in their position then he’d probably given up long ago.

He’s just messing with Osamu now; it might sound mean but sometimes it’s better to be an ass just to help a friend keep himself together. Osamu can have some time off their sister this way, even if it’s just for a day, and deal with Suna’s bullshit instead.

“That’s why I’m apologizin’, you ass. I shouldn’t have let it out on ‘ya or Kita-san, or anyone.” Osamu rolled his eyes, finally managing to make the middle blocker spare him a glance. “And ‘ya gave me another eye-opener when I was lost. It was the second time now, I really wanna thank ‘ya for going this far for us.”

Suna’s face scrunched up at that, “Sappy.”

“Shut it, I’m trynna be nice here!” The twin hisses, “I just want to say, that you’re a really good fuckin’ friend.” he kinda pouted.

Well, that caught Suna off-guard, he just stared at Osamu with his slightly wide eyes and frowned.

“Don’t look at me like that.” The twin defended, “You’re uncharacteristically nosy about our situation, I was actually contemplating whether telling you was a good or bad idea but I guess I’m glad that I chose the right thing and decided to trust ‘ya.”

Osamu rarely smiles, at least with his genuine ones, but the smiles he wore when talking about his family and friends are always the best. “’ Ya and Gin, probably even the whole team, I’m so thankful that we met ‘ya guys.”

“Disgusting.” Suna made a look of disgust but slowly turned into a sly grin. “Well, if you’re that sorry then I guess I have to forgive you, huh?”

“Considering how many punches ‘Tsumu managed to land on me, I’d strangle ‘ya if you don’t.”

“I guess I’m sorry too, your face that time was really punchable but I gotta have my fingers in tip-top shape to block your spikes.” It was a joke.

It was silent for a moment before the two of them finally bursts into laughter. “’ Yer such a shitty person with a shitty humour, Sunarin,” Osamu commented, nothing serious.

“I know, right?” the middle blocker easily responded.

“’Yer a shitty person but I’ll let ‘ya have my sister anyway.” Osamu just wore a knowing grin while Suna needed to do a double-take to make sure he heard him right.

“What the f-“

“Yer too obvious.” The older shook his head, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was love at first sight, our genes are just that tough to resis-“

“Hold up, hold up!” the middle blocker hissed, “What are you on about?” he asked, trying to keep his expression neutral to not let Osamu have his fun.

“What?” the wing spiker feigned ignorance, “Don’t ‘ya have a crush on Ayumu? I was so sure you-”

With the straightforward statement, Suna couldn’t stop the heat from rushing to his face, “I DON’T-“

“Seriously? Even though ‘ya give her special treatments all the time? ‘Ya even blushed-“

“What do you mean special treatments? When have I-“

“Like that one time, ‘ya skipped on us to spend lunch with ‘er-“

“Why’d you even know th-“

“See? I told ‘ya they’re just sittin’ round here ‘ta skip practice!”

Their attention was caught by the familiar chaotic voice that could only belong to someone as chaotic, standing by the door was both Atsumu and Ginjima, with the latter giving them a tired look.

“This is why everyone thinks you’re dating.” The wing spiker stated flatly, before being dragged by the blonde twin.

“Ew.” “EW.”

“We’ve been waiting for you two by the lockers! What are ‘ya still doing here? Practice starts in a few!” The blonde exclaimed frantically while still shaking the poor silver head beside him.

Suna shot Osamu a glare when the latter snickered, “Nothing, just talking about Suna’s dry ass love li-“

“He begged me for forgiveness.” Suna cut him off before he could even finish. “I’m already tired and we haven’t started practice yet.”

“You can just ask permission to skip today if you’re that tired.” Gin suggested; he regretted that fairly fast.

A knowing smirk made its way on the middle blocker’s lip as he stood in a slouch, “Or we can just skip without asking permission?”

The twins perked up at that before sharing a grin, Gin just gulped and prayed for his safety after today.

In the end, the twins’ come back from their three days off ended with the four of them deciding to skip practice to waste time at karaoke, which was definitely a bad decision.

-

“I swear to God.” Aran kept himself together. “The second-years are testing my patience every, single, day.”

“They’re probably not gonna show up today.” Akagi chimed, amused by the youngers’ bravery.

“The twins’ are returning today, aren’t they?” Oomimi asked, calm as usual.

“What should we do, Shinsuke?” Aran asked.

The captain just eyed the four figures running off the school yard, only one person has a bright blonde hair in this campus and he only knows one person who slouches like a madman even when running a distance.

“Hmm,” a small smile made its way on his lips. “I guess we’ll just do drill today, Coach isn’t around anyway.” Though it was gone as fast as it appeared, replaced by a stoic one that managed to make the other 3rd years flinch. “Though there are some people who won’t be able to move a muscle tomorrow once I get my hands on the regime.”

_“Shinsuke is terrifying.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I disappeared for..a month? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ehe I'm sorry I just enjoyed my short break, my semester literally ended on the 23 of December and I was barely living through all my requirements and exams back then lmao. My classes starts again tomorrow and I've got heavier loads this semester because, haha college, BUT I GOT PRETTY HIGH GRADES MY DUDES!!! I passed all my subjects and lived through my first semester! Idk what's gonna happen next but I'll keep updating and writing chapter for this story. Also, I already have an ending which mean we're getting pretty close to the end :<<< well, not close CLOSE, but close. Anyways, it's late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I hope you all a good start to 2021, 2020 hurted like biatch so gotta make this year a bit better :>>
> 
> P.S: Can anyone beta-read a story I wrote with a friend? It's a genderbent one with SunaOsa pairing, if you're interested pls give a message thru tumblr. Thank you!! @Zaizaihntai

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed~


End file.
